Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier
by TheseusLives
Summary: Ten years after the Giant War, Percy has left the life of a demigod and Annabeth because of a terrible tragedy. A missing god and a new prophecy will bring him back into the world he left behind. Can he learn to trust and love again? How has life in Alaska changed him? Who is Percy Jackson?
1. The Hero and the Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

_**AN: This is a new idea that I came up with and I wanted to publish before I forgot it and before I came to my senses for adding a fourth story to my active list. This will not be a alternate universe story, but a story after the series. This story takes place ten years after the completion of the Hero of Olympus series. Our hero suffered unfortunate losses during his time in the pit with Annabeth. Once the battle was over, he left his old life and ran away from the life of a demigod. I won't tell all in this author's note, but more will be revealed as the story continues. I hope everyone enjoys it.**_

Chapter 1: The Hero and the Prophecy

**Third Person's POV**

A white, single engine float plane soared through the pale blue afternoon sky. The plane had two red stripes that extended down the sides and along the plane's tail. The pilot expertly flew the plane through the turbulent air patterns that surrounded the island below.

The island was a rocky place with a large mountain in the center. Steam poured up from a crater in the center of the mountain top. The plane dove down before the pilot leveled off the flight and slowed the throttle before the plane touched down softly in the sea green waves below. The plane motored toward the shore before a small wooden dock came into view. A few moments later the plane stopped at the dock before the pilot cut the engine. A young man in his early twenties stood on the dock in nervous anticipation of the pilot's arrival. The hatch to the plane opened before a tall man with a leather jacket and fedora hat stepped onto the dock. He threw an olive green duffel bag toward the young man; the weight of the bag nearly knocked the man off the dock. The young man finally righted himself before he dropped the bag on the dock. The pilot stepped out of the plane with a four foot long hard plastic case in his hand.

The young man stared at the pilot in wonder. "Doctor," he said excitedly. He extended his hand, but the pilot just placed the case on the ground near the young man's feet. The young man nearly tripped over the case. "Be careful with that kid," the pilot said. "Sorry sir," the young man said. "My name is Jeremy Williams."

The pilot stepped onto the dock before he did a few stretches, which earned a few pops of relief from the man's joints and limbs. He looked around the dock before he turned to stare up at the mountain; the steam was evident even this far from the crater. "Kid, what is the status?" the pilot said as he gestured toward the volcano.

Jeremy straightened his shirt and pulled out a paper from his pocket. He nervously tried to straighten out the paper before the pilot snatched the paper out of his hand. The pilot looked over the paper and a deep frown stretched across his face. The pilot's features were covered by a black beard and mustache, but Jeremy could tell that the man was not one to mess with. "Sir, I just wanted to say it's a great honor to have…" he began before the pilot raised his hand. "I didn't come here for the adoration kid. I'm here to check if this bad boy is going to erupt or not," the pilot said as he pointed toward the mountain.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, doctor," he replied.

The pilot or doctor sighed. "The name is Doctor Jackson, kid," he said. Jeremy nodded. "Yes sir, Doctor Jackson."

"The earthquakes have been growing more frequent," he said as he read the paper in his hands. "Yes, Doctor Jackson, the largest was a little over a five," Jeremy replied.

"I need to get up there and take a closer look," Dr. Jackson said.

Jeremy's face paled at the idea. "It's too dangerous," he commented.

Dr. Jackson removed his hat to reveal wild black hair that was about an inch from his shoulders. He looked at Jeremy with his green eyes that made the young man's face pale even more. "I didn't ask for your assessment of safety issues," he said. Jeremy nodded. "Where is the helicopter pad?" Jeremy pointed up the small rise from the dock toward the small research building. To the right of the building was the helicopter pad and a helicopter that looked just big enough to hold two people. Dr. Jackson smiled at the sight of the aircraft before he stalked off the dock and toward the helicopter. He stopped when he reached the top of the incline. "Kid, take my bag to my bunk and place my equipment in the lab."

Jeremy nodded as he watched the doctor walk to the helicopter and enter the aircraft like he'd done this a thousand times. Jeremy smiled as he realized the man had probably done this at least that many times. He grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, which nearly caused him to fall backwards. He steadied himself against the rail of the dock before he walked slowly up the hill toward the research building.

Jackson sat in the pilot seat of the helicopter before he placed the head set on and began his run through of the aircraft's systems. When he was finally satisfied he ignited the engine and the familiar sound of the propeller blades spinning filled his senses. He placed his sun glasses on and powered up the engine before the helicopter motored into the air and toward the mountain. He circled the mountain at first before he hovered just over the crater. He angled the copter just enough so he could peer into the crater. A steady plume of steam wafted up from the center of the crater. He could tell that there was plenty of fuel for this volcano, but that wasn't the dangerous part; he could feel the pulse of the volcano and the mountain's heartbeat was anything but steady. He had been around enough of these mountains to understand the sometimes subtle sounds, sighs and feelings that went along with an eruption. He was connected to the geology in a way that no one else was, but he was also in tune with the ocean and in his own way the sky above. He concentrated closely on the surface of the crater. His eyes widened as he noticed the small expansion, and then the contraction of the surface of the volcano. Percy swallowed as he realized this volcano was going to erupt explosively. He maneuvered the helicopter out of the crater and flew back to the research base as quickly as the small aircraft would take him.

A few minutes later he lowered the helicopter onto the small helipad. He powered down the systems before he rushed out of the helicopter and inside the research building. Jeremy was watching a radar display when Dr. Jackson entered the building. He nearly fell out of his chair when he saw him. He stood up quickly and said, "Dr. Jackson."

Jackson looked around the room frantically. "Are you the only one on the island?"

"Yes," Jeremy replied. "The others are on leave." Jackson sighed. "Kid, we need to get off this island," he said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked. An earthquake shook the building violently. A shelf fell over nearly hitting Jeremy in the process. Jackson stood and grabbed his duffel bag and has case from the ground. "Does that answer your question?" Jackson asked. Jeremy's eyes went wide before he nodded in agreement.

"Where to?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to refuel my plane. It has a much greater range than the helicopter," Jackson replied before he bolted out the door of the research building. Jeremy ran after him. The young man marveled at the speed of the older man. The two ran for the dock before Jackson stopped at the fuel tank. "Load the stuff in the back of the plane." Jeremy nodded before he loaded the bags and case. Jackson began to fuel the plane before another earthquake rocked the island. Jackson raised his hand and the earthquake stopped just as quickly as it started. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the gauge on the fuel tank. A few minutes later and the fuel tank on the plane clicked. Jackson put away the fuel pump and looked up at the mountain one last time. He climbed aboard the plane and sat in front of the controls.

"Are we going to make it?" Jeremy asked anxiously. His eyes were large with fear.

Jackson sent him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kid," he said as the engine started and the plane's propeller began to spin. Jackson unhooked the plane from the dock before he powered the plane away from the shore.

Another earthquake struck the island; the research building collapsed under the shockwave. Jeremy's eyes were even bigger at the sight of his ruined home. Jackson lowered the throttle as the plane moved through the water at increasing speed until the plane lifted into the air. Jackson navigated the plane toward the nearest island just as the volcano erupted sending a huge plume of ash into the sky and down the slopes of the mountain. Jackson sighed in relief before he turned to look at Jeremy. The kid was frozen in his seat as he looked at the erupting volcano.

"Jeremy Williams, I never got to introduce myself formally." Jeremy wore a surprised expression; he was sure that the man had just ignored him before. "The name is Dr. Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you," he said before he turned back to the controls with a broad smile stretched across his face.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood_

Annabeth Chase sat in the sand next to the ocean. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her grey eyes scanned the horizon. The ocean waves moved up onto the shore calmly. A familiar and peaceful feeling took over the daughter of Athena. She could remember all the good times at this beach as she and her friends watched the fireworks or had picnics next to the waves that would beat the shoreline. However, her fondest and most heart wrenching of memories were those with a certain son of the sea god. Annabeth sighed. It had been ten years since she had last seen him. Since then, she had designed New Athens, helped build an alliance with New Rome, and completed her work on Olympus. She had accomplished a great deal, but she always knew something was missing. She knew what it was, but she was too proud to admit it. She had tried to move on and meet new people. She had dated a mortal for a year, but it didn't work out. She even went on dates with other demigods, but it just wasn't the same. She really only felt comfortable with one person, and he had been missing for a decade.

"Annabeth," a familiar voice called.

Annabeth turned to see the electric blue eyes of the lieutenant of Artemis. Thalia looked the same; the forever fifteen year old with the same spiky black hair and the silver circlet that was laced through it. Thalia stared down at her friend with a mixture of sadness and pity. Thalia was still mad at her cousin for what he did to Annabeth, but now all she felt was sadness. She missed her cousin too. He was like a brother to her, even if he was annoying at times.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Thalia remembered why she was here and her blue eyes darkened. "Something has happened; we need you at the Big House." Annabeth nodded before she stood up; the two demigods ran toward the Big House. They entered the recreation room and stopped at the sight of those seated before them. Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel sat around the table. They all stood when they saw the daughter of Athena. Annabeth walked around the room as she hugged each one of her friends. It had been a while since she had seen them. Once she had greeted everyone, they took their seats.

"Chiron, what's happened?" Annabeth asked worriedly. She knew by the looks on her friend's faces that this wasn't a happy reunion.

Chiron motioned for Thalia to speak. Thalia cleared her throat before she looked at her best friend. "Apollo is missing," she said. Annabeth's grey eyes broadened. "How?" Annabeth asked. Thalia shook her head. "We don't know. Artemis and the rest of the hunters are searching. Lady Artemis sent me here to see if we could get a prophecy," Thalia explained.

"Where's Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

The door to the room opened before a red haired girl entered. She wore a dress with a floral pattern printed on it. Her red hair was tied into a pony tail. "I'm here," Rachel said. Annabeth jumped up and hugged her friend. "We're so glad you're here," Annabeth said.

Rachel smiled. "I hear you need a prophecy," Rachel said. Chiron turned toward Thalia. "My dear, please ask your question," Chrion said.

Thalia stood up from her chair and walked toward the Oracle. "Good to see you again Rache," Thalia said. Rachel smiled before she nodded. "How do we find Apollo?"

Green mist flowed into the room and Rachel's green eyes glowed with power. She stared into the blue eyes of the daughter of Zeus before she said,

_The last frontier beckons_

_As the ancient darkness threatens_

_The seven plus sky and death shall unite_

_To save the world from endless night_

_If darkness wins the world shall freeze_

_Victory depends on the lost son of the seas _

Rachel collapsed, but Thalia caught her before she could hit the floor. The daughter of Zeus placed her friend on a nearby couch. Thalia turned back to her friends to see them staring at her in shock. Annabeth was the worst; she didn't move. She just stared at Thalia like she was frozen in time.

Everyone was broken away from their daze when a young man fell out of a shadow. Thalia nearly screamed in fright before she punched the man in the shoulder.

"Damn Thals, that hurt," Nico said as he grabbed his shoulder. Thalia glared at him. Nico turned to look at the others in the room. "What did I miss?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Nico's childishness. "We have a quest." Annabeth recited the prophecy to the son of Hades.

Nico's face was paler than normal. Jason stood from his seat. "We need to find Percy," he said. Nico gulped visibly. Most missed the gesture, but Thalia and Annabeth didn't.

"You know something Death Breath," Thalia accused. Annabeth stepped closer to the son of Hades, her grey eyes narrowed as she tried to read his facial expression.

Nico began to sweat; he knew that he was caught. He would have to break his promise to his cousin. He would rather have Percy mad at him than Thalia and Annabeth.

"You know where he is?" Annabeth questioned.

Thalia grabbed Nico by his collar. Nico was now a few inches taller than Thalia and therefore the gesture would have seemed weird, but the electricity in the blue eyes of the demigoddess made the move anything but funny. Nico looked into his cousin's eyes; he swallowed hard. He turned back to Annabeth, but he wished he hadn't. The daughter of Athena held her celestial bronze dagger toward him. "Okay, I know where he is," Nico replied with his hands raised in surrender. Annabeth stepped closer. "He's in Alaska."

_**AN: This is a new idea that I had, but unfortunately, it will suffer from a lack of update for a while until I complete my other stories. I just wanted to get this out there, so I would have a reason to update and pursue this idea, plus I didn't want to forget it. So please pay patient as updates may be less than timely as I try to finish the other stories that I have.**_


	2. Doctor Jackson?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 2: Doctor Jackson?

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Half Blood – Big House_

Frank and Hazel both paled when they heard the name of the place they went to on their first quest.

"Why would he go there?" Thalia asked as she stepped closer to Nico.

"I might know," Hazel said. Frank looked at her thoughtfully; he understood what she meant. The others in the room just looked at her anxiously. "He thought Alaska was beautiful and wild when we were there. He was a New York kid, but he told me that a part of him loved the place."

"Yeah, it's the land beyond the gods, so it would be a perfect place to go to get away," Frank began, but he stopped when he looked at Annabeth. "… from _things_."

Thalia shook Nico a few times until the son of Hades looked at her. "Where in Alaska?"

Nico gulped visibly. "He's got a house on Kodiak Island."

"Kodiak," Leo repeated. His brown eyes grew large as he remembered something. "That's where they have those huge brown bears."

Piper sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Leo shrugged. "It doesn't, but it was a cool show I watched on Animal Planet." Piper rolled her eyes.

Jason gave her a smirk before he looked at the son of Hades that was now in the clutches of his sister and the daughter of Athena. "Nico, can you lead us to his house?"

Nico looked between Thalia and Annabeth. "I can, but…" he began. "No buts, Death Breath," Thalia cut-in. Nico nodded furiously. "I can lead you all, no problem." Thalia and Annabeth both let go of him. Nico took a few deep breaths before he straightened out his clothes.

"How has he stayed below the radar for so long?" Leo questioned.

Everyone turned to look at Nico. Nico ran his hand through his black hair. It was mannerism that reminded many of the demigods of their lost friend. Annabeth was now seated, but she leaned forward in her chair to glare at Nico. "How long have you known he was there?" she asked.

"Ten years," he said softly, but everyone heard him.

"What?" Thalia yelled. Nico flinched at the intensity of her voice.

Nico raised his hands again. "He made me promise not to tell," Nico defended.

Thalia's blue eyes flashed with lightning. "He didn't make you swear on the Styx."

Nico nodded. "No, he didn't. He wouldn't make me do that."

Leo cleared his throat. Thalia sent a glare in his direction. "That still doesn't answer how he could be so low profile," he said.

"Lady Hecate placed a spell on him that took away his demigod scent,"Nico explained.

"Why would she do that?" Piper asked. Her eyes glittered in curiosity. Jason smiled at how beautiful she looked.

Annabeth leaned back in her seat. Nico knew the answer, but he was surprised that Annabeth had figured it out so quickly. "She owed him for getting a cabin here at camp for her children. Plus, he was the one that helped bring Lou Ellen to camp."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, she was happy to repay him. Lady Hecate doesn't like to feel that she owes someone."

Thalia placed her elbows on the table before she looked at Nico once again. "What's he been doing all this time?"

Nico cleared his throat. He didn't know if it was really his place to tell them, but he knew that Annabeth and Thalia wouldn't give up until they knew. "He went to college there and became a field geologist. He works for United States Geological Survey. He's pretty well known in his field."

Annabeth tried to remember anything she read on famous geologists, but she could only remember Paleontology articles. "What kind of geologist?"

Nico smiled; they would freak when he told them. "He's a Vulcanologist."

Leo threw his fist in the air. "He studies my dad," he yelled.

Piper smacked him over the head. "A Vulcanologist studies volcanoes, you idiot."

Leo's face turned red, but that could have been because of the large bump that was forming on the top of his head. Annabeth smiled at the interaction between her two friends. She had missed it since Piper moved to New Rome after she married Jason last year.

"Kelp Head has a brain," Thalia said in awe.

Nico smiled. "He's got more than that. He's got a Phd."

Thalia's blue eyes broadened. "Doctor Jackson," she said. Nico smiled at the name.

Annabeth held in her surprise. She cleared her throat; the group turned to look at her. "Chiron, we'll need to take the Argo II."

Chiron nodded in agreement. "Leo, is the ship ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir, my siblings and I have kept up the ship in good condition, and we even made a few improvements as well," Leo replied.

Annabeth clapped her hands together. A few people jumped at the sound. "Everyone prepare for the trip. Go pack your bags," she began. She turned to Leo. "Leo, load the provisions and equipment you need. Chiron, we'll leave in the morning."

Chiron gave her a reassuring smile, but Annabeth could see the worry in his ancient eyes. "Yes my dear, good luck to all of you."

"Good, last frontier here we come," Annabeth said before she motioned for Thalia to help her carry Rachel to one of the bedrooms upstairs in the Big House. A few minutes later Rachel was sleeping soundly in a bed as Thalia and Annabeth sat in two chairs to watch their friend. "She'll be okay."

"What about you?" Thalia questioned.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "What about me?"

Thalia sighed. "How do you feel about seeing Kelp Head again?"

"I don't feel anything,"Annabeth replied.

Thalia chuckled as her blue eyes lightened. "Bull," she said. "I saw the expression on your face when you heard the last line of the prophecy. I felt the anger and pain when you nearly skewered Nico with that dagger of yours."

"What do you want me to say," Annabeth growled. She looked over at Rachel, but the Oracle was still sleeping soundly. "You know how screwed up I am because him." Annabeth's grey eyes clouded over with unshed tears.

"I'll kick his ass when I see him," Thalia assured. Annabeth smiled at her friend before she sighed. The two demigods didn't hear the door open until a voice said, "You know he never meant to hurt you."

The two demigods turned to see the son of Hades standing in the open doorway. "What do you mean Death Breath?" Thalia said. "He just drops a bomb on Annabeth that he's leaving, and they get into a huge fight and Percy storms away. He doesn't say good-bye to anyone and just leaves camp. No one has heard of him for ten years… well, except for you it seems."

Annabeth stayed silent through Thalia's rant about her breakup with Percy and his sudden departure thereafter.

Nico shook his head. "When he found out about Paul and Sally; he couldn't handle it. He took the blame because he felt he should have been there."

"He blamed me Nico," Annabeth said.

Thalia and Nico looked at the daughter of Athena curiously. "Why would he blame you?" Thalia questioned.

"When we were in… Tartarus… he kept dreaming about his mother and Paul. He dreamed they were in trouble, but he couldn't do anything to help them. He never came out right and told me that he blamed me, but I could see it in his eyes. I was the one that fell into Tartarus; he went along because he was too loyal to me. I know he blamed me for getting in that situation," Annabeth explained.

"Why would you believe that?" Thalia asked. "You said that he never told you he felt that way."

Annabeth sighed. "The day he told me that he was going to leave the life of a demigod. That he wanted to put his past behind him… I kind of lost it. I made a big deal that he wanted to leave me behind as well. I said that I knew he blamed me for their deaths. He got so mad when I said that. I'd never seen him that mad at me. He yelled that everything had to be about Annabeth Chase and that I couldn't think passed myself. We said some… terrible things to each other and… I told him that I wish I never had met him." Thalia and Nico were shocked. They never knew the details of the fight.

Thalia stood up and pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace. Nico looked on awkwardly. "Annabeth," Nico began. Thalia and Annabeth pulled apart before they turned to look at the son of Hades. "He never blamed you for their deaths. He only blamed himself." Nico sat on a chair and sighed. "He never moved on. He never dated anyone in Alaska. He just buried himself in school, then work, and then other activities. He never made time for a personal life."

Annabeth wiped a stray tear from her face. "How did you find him?" Annabeth questioned.

Nico smiled at the memory. "Mrs. O'Leary and I never gave up hope. She searched for him even when I wasn't around, but one day she finally found something. His scent was beyond any monster's senses, but Mrs. O'Leary could always find Percy." Nico wore a thoughtful expression. "I think her bond with him was too strong. She found him at a small shack where he lived when he wasn't on the fishing boat. I was with her at the time. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin when she appeared, but he was so happy to see her." Nico chuckled at the memory. "When he saw me, I thought he might be angry, but he pulled me into a hug before he told me all about what he was doing. I stayed in touch with him ever since. I would meet him a couple times a year, but Mrs. O'Leary stayed close to him. She's his guardian, whether he wants her to be or not. I think she fell in love with Alaska, just like Percy."

"I can't believe he graduated from college, but a doctorate, that I could never believe," Thalia said.

Nico laughed. "That's what I thought, but whatever Hecate did to eliminate his scent removed his dyslexia and he gained greater control of his ADHD. Percy did very well in school. He's an incredible geologist and Alaska is a dream place for him."

Rachel sighed in her sleep. "We better leave her to rest," Annabeth said. The three demigods left the room and walked out of the Big House. "We should all pack for the journey." Annabeth turned back to Nico. "Thanks for letting me know. I always thought he hated me for their deaths."

"I blamed myself for a while. When I found out what happened it was too late," Nico admitted. "I think the only person that Percy might blame besides himself, is his dad."

Annabeth nodded. "I think your right. The last time I saw Poseidon, he was still torn up about Percy. He told me that he couldn't do anything and that was his greatest regret," she said.

"What are you going to do when you see Percy?" Nico asked.

"Besides kick his butt you mean," Annabeth replied with a smile. Nico laughed. "We need to talk. We'll have to see where that leads. We both have lives that are very far apart."

Nico nodded. "You both need each other," Nico said. "I hope you both can move on from the pain. He needs you Annabeth… and I think… you need him as well." Nico turned and walked away. Annabeth watched him go. She hoped Nico was right, but could Percy and her get over their heartache? Could they really ever be together again?

* * *

_The next morning…_

The seven plus Nico and Thalia were on the Argo II as the ship flew away from Camp Half Blood. The send-off had been lightly attended as many of the campers hadn't arrived for the start of summer yet. Leo manned the helm as he steered the ship toward the west.

Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel sat together and talked about the past and what they were currently doing.

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico sat near the bow of the ship as they looked toward the horizon. The last frontier lay ahead of them, and that is where they would find the lost son of Poseidon.

"So, Percy is a geologist. How did that happen?" Thalia questioned.

Nico smiled. "When Percy arrived in Alaska, he did several different jobs. At first he stuck with the sea, so he worked on commercial fishing boats as well as crab boat out on the Bering Sea. He finally moved to the land where he got a job as a logger before he moved to the oil industry. He worked on a pipeline up north and he assisted a few of the oil company geologists. He found that he had a real aptitude for it, so he went to school. He eventually got a scholarship at the University of Alaska and that was that."

Annabeth listened closely. She had to admit to herself that she was curious about what Percy had done for the last ten years. "How did he get into volcanoes?"

Nico laughed. "He was on a trip for school to the Aleutian Islands; a volcano erupted while they were there. He told me that he had been in the eruption at Mount St. Helens, but when he actually saw one from outside… he felt some connection to it. He couldn't answer why. He thought it had something to do with Poseidon as the Earthshaker."

"So, you've been to his place on the island. Can you tell us about it?" Thalia questioned.

Nico's face lit up. "He owns several acres on the island. His house is this big log cabin with huge windows that look out at the ocean. He has a boat dock where he keeps his fishing boat and his float plane," Nico said.

"Float plane," Thalia repeated. "My dad will shoot him out of the sky."

Nico grinned at his cousin's statement. "Hecate's spell means that Zeus can't find him in the sky. Percy took that benefit and learned how to fly. He has a pilots license for planes and helicopters."

"Wow, I guess I can't really think of him as a Kelp Head anymore," Thalia replied.

"You can still call him it, but no, he's not the stupid oblivious kid that we knew, but he's still crazy, courageous, and the same self-sacrificing idiot that we all knew," Nico said.

Annabeth looked on fondly at the interaction between Nico and Thalia. Thalia was like a sister to Nico and Annabeth felt the same way about the son of Hades. "What do you think he'll do when he sees us?" she asked.

Nico frowned. "I think he'll be happy to see all of us, until we mention the word quest. After that he's most likely going to kick his off his land," Nico replied.

"I'll kick him right back," Thalia said.

Nico didn't laugh at Thalia's boast. "Percy likes his privacy, his home is well defended." Thalia stopped smiling at Nico's description. "What do you mean defended?" Thalia asked as Annabeth leaned in to hear the answer. "Percy is pretty well armed and you only have to worry about that if you get passed the Hellhounds," Nico replied.

"Hellhounds?" Annabeth asked.

Nico grinned mischievously. "Yeah, you didn't think that Mrs. O'Leary was only tame Hellhound, did you?"

_**AN: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter and the premise for this story. I know I updated earlier than I thought, but I had the idea for this chapter clear in my mind and so I just took the time to write it. This chapter gives a lot more of the back story and more will be learned when the crew of the Argo II meets up with the Son of Poseidon at his home in Alaska. A piece of Alaska trivia, Kodiak Island, which is where Percy's home is located in this story, is the largest island in the United States; it's even bigger than the Big Island of Hawaii. More to come from the last frontier, so stay tuned.**_


	3. Surprising Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 3: Surprising Reunion

**Third Person's POV**

_Argo II – somewhere near Alaska_

Thalia stood on the deck of the Argo II. She marveled at the workmanship of the vessel. The celestial bronze armor that covered the outer skin of the ship shined in the sun. The air was cool on the deck as the ship moved through the cloudless sky, but the sun made it comfortable nonetheless. Thalia watched her brother interact with Piper, Frank and Hazel. Jason was almost twenty-six and his recent marriage to Piper had been a huge event for new Rome as well as for the relationship between the Romans and the Greeks. Jason was tall about six feet two inches in height; he was still athletic as he continued to train with the Legion. Piper looked more beautiful than ever; she no longer had the snow boarder look with her choppy hair and baggy clothes. She had adopted the look of an Aphrodite child, but in a way that was more mature and less girly in Thalia's opinion. Thalia couldn't help but smile when she looked at them. Thalia couldn't wait until they had a child; she always wanted to be an aunt. However, she knew that Piper and Jason weren't quite ready for that yet.

Thalia looked at Frank and Hazel. Hazel was about twenty-three now and Thalia admired how well the young woman had aged. She was no longer the cute girl that she once was. She was a beautiful woman now. Her long hair shined in the sun and her mocha colored skin was beautiful. Her golden eyes glowed with power and kindness. Thalia hadn't known Hazel very long, but she knew that Nico loved her almost as much as he had Bianca. Frank always made Thalia chuckle; he was still the big hulking man, but he was much more comfortable in his own skin now. Thalia was in awe of his powers. At first glance his size made him look like any child of Ares or in this case Mars, but his baby-like face ruined the image. Thalia as a hunter didn't usually care for men, but Frank was a good guy. He reminded her of both Jason and Percy.

That left Leo and Nico. The two guys stood by the controls of the ship. Leo stood proudly in front of the ship he helped design. Thalia disliked Leo because he always tried to be some kind of ladies' man, plus the constant harassment that he gave her made her skin crawl. However, he had grown up some and was now taller and more athletic than he was before. Unfortunately, he was still an idiot sometimes, but that only made him slightly less annoying. Nico on the other hand had grown up from the short skinny kid with pale skin to a tall man about an inch shorter than Jason in height with an athletic body that most young men would die for. Thalia never thought of Nico as anything more than an annoying brother, but she could see the attraction that many of the Aphrodite girls had toward the son of Hades.

Thalia turned away from the others on the ship until she spotted Annabeth near the bow of the vessel. To Thalia, Annabeth would always be the little girl that she had saved so many years ago, but Thalia had to admit, Annabeth had grown up well. She had long curly blonde hair that glittered beautifully in the sun. Her skin was tanned and her grey eyes were both beautiful and intimidating. All of these things were obvious to anyone that had seen the daughter of Athena before; however, Thalia could see passed that. She could see the pain and sadness in those grey eyes and she could see how tired the woman was by the way she sat on the deck and looked out over the horizon. Thalia sighed before she began her trek across the Argo II.

Annabeth sat near the bow of the Argo II; her grey eyes scanned the horizon. They had traveled for two days and they were now passing over the Gulf of Alaska. Annabeth looked down at the huge body of water below them. Even though she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, she could feel the change that Alaska had on her senses. She knew that they were no longer in the territory of the gods. They were beyond the gods now, but that sense of trepidation that she thought she would feel never materialized. The sight of the wild place below her only heightened her senses and made her feel more alive than anytime she could remember. Is this the reason Percy came here, she thought? Percy was always more connected to his surroundings; he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was never one to hide his emotions or hold them in. He was always a clueless boy when it came to girls, but after he got over that awkwardness, he had always been open with her, except for the period of time after their return from Tartarus. After Tartarus when Percy found out about Paul and Sally, he had been a different person. He closed off his emotions and he had closed himself off from his friends and from her. Annabeth thought that he blamed her for their deaths, but after talking to Nico, she didn't know what to think anymore. She vowed to herself that she would find out.

Annabeth looked back down at the water below before her eyes caught sight of a huge island. She pulled a map out of her back pocket and opened it. She looked at the map before she studied the shape of the island; they were the same. They were here. They were above Kodiak Island.

"Land ho!" Leo yelled from the controls as he winked his eye at someone off to his left. Annabeth shook her head at the son of Hephaestus's childishness. He was almost twenty-five, but he still acted like that idiotic fifteen year old that she first met in Arizona.

Thalia stepped up to Annabeth after she sent a glare toward Leo. He paled under her harsh stare.

Annabeth smiled. "Did he hit on you again?" she asked. Thalia frowned. "He never grew up," Thalia replied. Annabeth laughed. "That's so true," she agreed.

Thalia sat down beside her best friend. "So, we're here," she said as she looked back to watch Nico advise Leo where to set down the ship.

Annabeth looked at her friend. "Yeah, what if he refuses to join us?"

Thalia's electric blue eyes flashed with annoyance. "Then I'll kick his ass."

Annabeth laughed at her friend's attitude. Thalia smiled; it had been a long time since she'd heard her friend laugh. "Seriously, there is a good chance he may tell us to go away or worse; he might throw us out," Annabeth said.

Thalia shook her head. "We'll convince him; he won't turn us all down."

Annabeth nodded. She hoped Thalia was correct. She wanted to talk to him and she needed him for a lot more than just this quest. "Do you think he'll explain to me why he left?"

Thalia could read the pain in her friend's eyes and in the tone of her voice. She could picture the same little girl that she helped get to camp all those years ago. Annabeth sounded lost like that little girl now. "I hope he does. Ten years changes things, maybe he realized what he's missed out on all these years. Maybe, your presence will make him realize that."

Annabeth prayed to the gods that Thalia was correct. She was an independent woman; a daughter of Athena, no less. She hated having to need anything or in this case, anyone, but she knew that Percy was something that she had missed terribly.

Thalia stood up and offered her hand to her friend. Annabeth clutched the hunter's hand before she was pulled to her feet. Leo landed the ship in a small cove that would lead the group inland. Percy's house was near the water, but there was a breakwater that separated the small cove that his house faced from the ocean beyond. The only way into that cove was with the powers of a son of Poseidon. Nico had arranged for Leo to land in the nearest cove to the one that Percy lived beside. The eight demigods loaded into two small boats and headed for shore. They arrived on a black sandy beach. The boats were pulled onto shore before the group settled around Nico for his directions.

Thalia stepped forward with a concerned look on her face. "I can't sense the correct way to go," she admitted.

Nico nodded. "That's because that power comes from being a hunter and not from your own godly powers. Alaska doesn't eliminate those powers you were born with, but it does eliminate any power given to you by a god or goddess. Thalia's blue eye enlarged. "I'm not immortal," she said. Nico nodded. "Correct, you can age here," Nico replied.

"In which direction is Percy's house?" Annabeth questioned.

Nico turned away before he pointed toward the south. "His house is about a mile that way. We need to be careful; there is muskeg and other natural obstacles on the way." Jason stepped forward. "What about his defenses?" Jason asked.

Nico frowned. "Percy set traps along the perimeter of his home to keep out hunters and other trespassers. They are the first line of defense before the Hellhounds," he explained. "How many Hellhounds?" Thalia asked.

Nico smiled. "Five, including Mrs. O'Leary," he said. "When did he get four more Hellhounds?" Hazel questioned. Nico sighed. "Mrs. O'Leary had four pups about five years ago," he explained.

"Do you know the father?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded. "You know him as well," Nico replied. "Their father is Cerberus." Everyone just stared at the son of Hades in shock and with a little fear. "No worries, they are tame like their mother, but they are extremely loyal to Percy." Nico stepped in the direction of Percy's home. "Keep close to me and don't stray too far." Everyone nodded in agreement before they followed the son of Hades toward Percy's home.

They walked for an hour through the thick forests. The forest was densely packed with trees and there was little underbrush, except for thick mats of green lichens and moss. The journey was slow because the group had to trek slowly in order to avoid the muskeg and the potential for sudden collapses that could smother anyone within minutes in mud and muck.

Hazel and Frank remembered their time with Percy when he almost died because of the muskeg; they were the most cautious and on the lookout for such dangerous features. They finally made it to the edge of Percy's property when they began to see the no trespassing signs. Nico stopped to let everyone catch up. He turned and looked at his friends with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know all of the traps and Percy has a tendency to change them up. I could shadow travel there, but he had even made that difficult because of the changes in the terrain that he manufactures every few months or so," Nico said.

Leo frowned. "Why is he so paranoid?"

Nico sighed. "He's been on his own so long that he plans things out, especially defenses. He never goes anywhere without a way out. He's not the same old Percy that goes into a fight or into action without a plan. His time here in Alaska forced him to always be prepared for anything," Nico replied.

Annabeth frowned. How much has he changed, she thought? "We'll follow you Nico. Just be careful," she said.

Nico nodded again before he led them onto Percy's property. Nico stopped a few moments later to all everyone to catch up. Leo and Frank leaned against a tree as they tried to catch their breath. Percy's property had numerous obstacles like fallen trees, slippery slopes and large rock outcrops. Nico looked at his two friends before he sensed danger. "Get away from there." However, it was too late; the sound of tightening ropes and metal pulleys erupted around the forest. Frank and Leo yelled as the ropes curled around their legs and their bodies shot into the air. The others just looked on as Frank and Leo hung upside down about twenty feet from the ground. Hazel and Piper rushed to their aid. "Don't!" Nico frowned as the same sounds erupted again before Hazel and Piper joined their two friends as they too hung upside down in the air.

Jason looked like he was ready to bolt to help his wife, but Thalia held him back. "What are you doing?" he asked. Nico stepped up to his cousin's side. "She's saving you from joining them," Nico replied for Thalia. Jason sighed. "We need to help them," Jason urged. The sound of growling emanated from all around the forest. Thalia, Jason and Nico turned to see Annabeth standing frozen to her spot on the forest floor with her hands raised in the air. Five Hellhounds stood in a circle around the four demigods on the ground. One of the hounds stepped forward; she was a huge female that was obviously older than the others.

"Mrs. O'Leary," Nico said. Annabeth just stared at Percy's Hellhound in shock. She was just a head smaller than Cerberus now. The Hellhound stalked closer to the son of Hades; she sniffed the air before she bounded toward the Ghost King. Nico backed up before he fell onto the ground with the huge Hellhound above him. Her giant sandpaper like tongue brushed his cheek causing the skin to turn red from the roughness of it. The other Hellhounds growled at the three other demigods.

"Anik, Kenai, Denali and Chugach, stand down," a deep male voice yelled from behind the Hellhounds. The monsters sat on their haunches as their demeanors changed from on-guard to calm. Out of the woods stepped a man dressed in camouflaged pants, shirt, and a rain jacket. He wore a camouflaged rain hat that covered his head, but his green eyes seemed to glow through the shadows that the hat cast across his face. He had a thick black beard and mustache, and his mouth was set in a line. Annabeth just stared at him in shock. This was Percy; she knew it. He was taller, about six foot four inches and she could tell through the thick coat that he had broad muscles that were much larger than the swimmer's body that he had when he was younger. He held a black cross-bow in his hands with an arrow notched at the ready. He had a shotgun slung over his back and a large pistol attached to a holster on his belt. "Nico!"

Nico slid out from under Mrs. O'Leary. "Hey Perce," he said in an awkward tone that was mixed with happiness and trepidation.

Percy frowned at his cousin. "Don't hey me," he said sternly. He looked around at the others on the ground. He smirked at those that were hanging upside down before he returned his attention back to his cousin. "Perce, they made me do it," Nico said in a voice that sounded a lot like the ten year old that Percy first met. Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin. "I should put an arrow in your ass," he replied. Nico gulped visibly. Thalia stepped forward. "Don't you dare act all high and mighty Perseus Jackson," Thalia said angrily. One of the Hellhounds, a large male growled at the daughter of Zeus. Percy stepped up to the massive beast and placed his hand on its snout. "Calm down Anik," he said.

He looked back at Thalia with a neutral expression on his face. "I can act anyway I want on my property," he replied. He stepped closer to the daughter of Zeus, but he lowered the crossbow as he approached her. Suddenly, he dropped the bow on the ground and rushed forward at a speed that none of the demigods could match. He pulled Thalia into a massive hug and lifted her off the ground. "It's so good to see you Thals." He wore a broad smile on his face as he spun the hunter around in a circle. He placed Thalia back on the ground, but the daughter of Zeus just stood there in a daze. She didn't know what to say. Percy smirked at her face.

Jason smiled at the look on his sister's face as he shook away his shock and stepped forward to greet his cousin. He stretched out his hand before Percy grabbed it in response. Jason marveled at the strong grip that Percy had now. "Good to see you Jase," Percy said. Jason smiled in return. "Good to see you Percy," he responded.

Percy let go of Jason's hand before he turned toward the daughter of Athena. The two just stared at each other for a moment as the sea green eyes of the son of Poseidon met the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. Percy smiled at her and said, "Hey Wise Girl." Annabeth shook away her dazed expression before she walked up to the son of Poseidon before she reared back quickly and let loose a thunderous punch to Percy's face. A crack sounded from the strike. Percy was knocked back a step before Annabeth yelled in pain and clutched her hand tightly. A growl emanated from deep within Anik's throat before the monster lunged toward the daughter of Athena.

_**AN: A little cliffhanger for you, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	4. A Family Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 4: A Family Revelation

**Third Person's POV**

_Kodiak Island, Alaska – near Percy's home…_

To those that watched the scene unfold time seemed to slow to a crawl. Percy saw Anik charge toward the daughter of Athena; he glanced at Mrs. O'Leary before the Hellhound disappeared into a shadow. She exploded out of a shadow of a tree a moment later striking Anik in the side and knocking the beast to the ground. The mother Hellhound stood up quickly before she sent a withering glare toward her oldest son. Anik lowered his head and whimpered at the angry glare his mother gave him. He looked at Percy for help, but the son of Poseidon only glared in return. Anik whimpered louder, Percy's green eyes softened at the sound of the Hellhound that he helped raise from a pup. He looked at Mrs. O'Leary once more before the Hellhound barked an order toward her son; she stalked off followed by the rest of her children and a downtrodden Anik.

The other demigods were frozen in shock at the display of the bond that Percy had with his Hellhounds. Percy rubbed his jaw where Annabeth had hit him, but he didn't seem angry toward her. He looked into her stormy grey eyes and said, "I guess I deserved that."

The sound of his voice broke the daughter of Athena out of her shock. "You sure did," she said, but Percy could tell that her voice didn't hold a lot of anger, but instead, it was laced with pain and sadness. The look in her grey eyes broke the heart of the son of Poseidon. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly before he walked to a group of trees near Frank and the others that hung in mid-air. He pulled a couple of ropes before he lowered each of his friends to the ground. Frank and Leo untied themselves before they stood up to help Piper and Hazel.

Percy walked back towards the direction he had come from. The other demigods just watched him. Percy turned back as he eyed his friends curiously. "We can talk here in the middle of the woods or we can talk in my house. I just built a fire; it's still pretty cool out here since the rain this morning."

Jason stepped forward as Piper joined him. "That sounds like a good idea." He gestured for the others to follow him, but Thalia and Annabeth lagged behind.

Annabeth looked at her best friend worriedly. "He's so different," she whispered. Thalia just nodded. "That was a pretty good right cross that you gave him," Thalia smirked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what happened with the, 'I'll kick his ass," talk Thals?" Annabeth replied incredulously.

"He surprised me, that's all," Thalia defended.

Annabeth chuckled lightly. "He nearly hugged you to death."

Thalia's blue eyes blazed. "He got lucky." Annabeth grabbed her friend by the arm as she pulled her to catch up with the others. "Sure, whatever you say Thalia," Annabeth said mockingly.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods the trees thinned until the group stepped out into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a magnificent log cabin. Thalia and Annabeth were the last to see it; they both froze in shock at how beautiful it was. The home was two stories in height with a foundation made from large granite boulders that were formed together with mortar that looked like it was made from volcanic ash. The main part of the house had an A-framed roof with three huge bay windows on both sides of the house. The roof was a steel hipped roof that was sea green in color. The house had a log turret on two sides of the house that was two and a half stories in height with large windows in a one hundred and eighty degree arc. The group walked around the house until they all stopped in their tracks. On the other side of the house was the view; the house looked out over the bay and deeper into the ocean. Large mountains rose into the distance; they were snowcapped and at least one of them had steam coming from the top, a volcano.

Percy stepped up to the main door and opened it. He stood in the doorway before he turned around to see where his old friends were. He smiled when he saw the expressions on their faces. "Like the view?" he asked.

Hazel looked up at her old friend with a look of awe and happiness written all over her face. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Thanks Haze," he said. He admired how much she had grown. She was a woman now and he could tell by the way she hung close to Frank that the two were still together. He smiled that at least one thing stayed the same. "Come on in, I'll put some coffee, and…" he stopped when he saw Thalia and Annabeth step toward the door. "… some hot chocolate as well." He walked inside as the others followed.

Annabeth stepped into the house and she marveled at the floor plan. The rooms were large and open, but they all had a cozy and home-like feel to them. The walls had lots of photos and paintings of landscapes and wildlife, all of it about Alaska. She walked into the living room where a large fireplace stood between two groups of towering bay windows. A fire roared within the fireplace sending warmth throughout the room. She looked out the windows toward the ocean; she could see a boat dock extend out into the cove, a boat was moored to one side with a float plane on the other. She turned back to see Thalia sitting on one chair with another one empty beside her. Everyone else sat on two large couches that faced the fireplace. Annabeth walked toward Thalia before she took the seat beside her.

Percy walked in a few minutes later with a large tray of coffee cups. He handed the coffee to everyone, except for Annabeth and Thalia, instead he handed them cups of hot chocolate. Percy took his cup before he walked toward the fireplace and pulled a wooden stool from in front of a window into the center of the room. He sat on the stool before he gave everyone a curious look. "By the looks on all of your faces I take it that this isn't a social call."

Jason looked around, but when his eyes landed on his sister he could tell that she was ready to explode with questions and probably more hostility than anyone needed at the moment. He took it upon himself to jump in before a fight started. "We need your help Perce."

Percy smiled at his cousin, straight to the point, that was one of the things that he always liked about Jason. "Help doing what?"

Jason sighed. "Apollo has gone missing and a new prophecy has been given by Rachel," he replied.

A deep frown stretched across Percy's face when he heard the word, prophecy. "I'm sorry, but I left that life behind a long time ago."

Thalia jumped up as her cup fell to the floor with a crash. "What in Hades is wrong with you Jackson?" she yelled.

Percy flinched at the tone of her voice, but he only sat on his stool as he looked into his cup. "I gave up that life ten years ago," he replied softly. "I don't expect you to understand Thalia."

Thalia walked toward her cousin with her hands clenched in rage. "What happened to you Jackson? What happened to the recklessly brave hero that we all cared for so much?"

Percy looked up at his cousin; his green eyes swirled with many emotions. "He was haunted by the faces of his dead mother and stepfather. He was haunted by the thoughts of a small child in her mother's womb that would never be born. He was haunted by the fact that he couldn't do anything to save them, to protect them because he was too busy protecting and saving the gods," he yelled toward the end of his tirade. The room shook in unison with the tone of his voice; the other demigods only stared in wonder at the power that emanated from the lost son of Poseidon. "I think it's time that you all left." Percy stood and walked toward the kitchen.

"Percy, wait," Annabeth pleaded. He turned and looked at the daughter of Athena. To him the sight of her was better than any sunrise and more precious than anything he had seen in a long time. "What child?"

Percy just stared at her in shock. "You didn't know?" he asked before he turned to look at Nico. Everyone else followed his gaze. "They didn't know. I only knew because you told me," Nico replied. Percy turned back to Annabeth; he looked into her eyes and he knew for sure that she never knew about the truth he was about to tell them. "Sally was pregnant… when she died," he answered. The room was completely silent. Thalia was shocked and the anger in her blue eyes was gone immediately. "Annabeth, I thought you knew. I thought she told you." Annabeth shook her head. "She never said a word, but I could tell that something bothered her," she replied. Percy nodded in understanding. "Mom and Paul wanted a child, but they could never have one. Mom prayed to Poseidon; he visited her and agreed to have another child with her," Percy explained. The room was completely quiet as Percy spoke.

Thalia had tears in her eyes along with the other children of the big three in the room. Annabeth's tears glided down her cheeks; her grey eyes were misty like fall rainclouds. "Why didn't' you tell me?"

Percy stayed still. "I thought you knew. I always wondered why you never mentioned it when I found out about… their deaths," Percy began. "I thought at first you were doing it to protect me, but then we had our fight and I thought you didn't care, that you only thought I was mad at you, that made me even more angry." Percy wiped a stray tear from his face. He forced the sadness back down. He wore a stoic expression on his face. "I'm done with that life. I want nothing to do with the gods."

Annabeth wiped her tears away; she could see Percy close off his emotions. It was exactly like what he did after they returned from Tartarus. "You're mentioned in the prophecy and the quest is here in Alaska." The others had surprised expressions on their faces; they didn't know the quest was in Alaska.

"What do you mean the quest is in Alaska?" Thalia asked.

Jason nodded. "I thought we only came her for Percy?" he added.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip. Percy knew she was thinking about something. "The first line of the prophecy talks about the last frontier."

Percy stepped out of the kitchen threshold. "Alaska is called the last frontier."

"Exactly," Annabeth said. "Our quest will be here in Alaska and beyond the gods."

Everyone in the room turned back to look at the son of Poseidon. He sat his cup on a console table behind one of the couches. "Tell me the prophecy." Everyone in the room smiled, except for Annabeth. The news that Percy had a full blood sister that died in Sally's womb was still fresh and disturbing. She didn't know what to think anymore. She pushed those thoughts away for the sake of the quest before she went into the details of the prophecy and the quest.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Poseidon closed the IM message from Chiron. He sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. The last ten years had been exceptionally hard on the god of the seas. His wife Amphitrite was severely injured in the last great battle against her father, Oceanus. She faded a few months later from her injuries. The relationship between Triton and Poseidon had been strained by her death, but Triton always remained loyal to his father. However, these weren't the most troubling things to the god of the seas. His favorite son, Perseus had disappeared after the second giant war. Percy and Poseidon had an incredible argument over the death of his mother and stepfather, especially since Percy knew about the unborn daughter of Poseidon inside his mother's womb. Poseidon felt a sharp pain in his chest when he thought about his daughter. It had been many hundreds of years since he had a demigod daughter; her death had caused him great pain. The argument he had with Percy had pushed both of them over the edge in anger and sadness. Poseidon had said things that he regretted, but he wasn't sure if Percy regretted what he had said in return.

"So, the Sea Spawn lives," Athena said mockingly as she entered the throne room. Poseidon barely acknowledged her presence as she took her throne. Athena studied the sea god closely; their arguments and fights had been extremely one side for the past ten years. She knew it was because of the terrible things that had befallen Poseidon over that time period. She always hoped that her goading would bring him out of his perpetual crestfallen state, but alas, he was hopelessly melancholy.

"Athena, I have no time for an argument," Poseidon replied.

"I hear that your son lives in Alaska. Chiron told me about the quest."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, your daughter has joined the quest team."

Athena narrowed her eyes when her rival spoke about her daughter. "What about Annabeth?"

Poseidon waved his hand. "Nothing, I have no problem with her. I just thought she wouldn't go considering she would have to meet my son again."

Athena frowned. "Your son left her and all his friends. He left our domains to go to that wild and inhospitable place."

"Why don't you say it?" Poseidon asked. Athena watched him curiously. "Say what?" she asked. "That it was all, my fault, that my argument with my son drove him away from your daughter and his home at camp," Poseidon replied.

"I wasn't going to say that," Athena protested. She looked at Poseidon and she couldn't help but see a shell of the man that he once was. He had been her greatest rival, but now he was just a heartbroken god without really any reason to live on. She sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Poseidon looked at his rival. What was he going to do? Percy was found, but he was beyond his reach. Suddenly, a golden light appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light faded Artemis stood in front of them. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Doing their duties," Athena answered.

"Why aren't they searching?" she asked angrily.

"Artemis, a prophecy has been given. Your brother is somewhere in Alaska; your own lieutenant is participating" Athena explained.

Artemis glared at her father's throne. "Why wasn't I informed?" she asked angrily.

Athena looked to Poseidon for help, but he just shrugged. "Father thought it best to let you cool down first before he summoned you. It appears that was a mistake."

Poseidon rolled his eyes with a 'no duh' look on his face.

"I have to help. I can send the hunt to aid them," she said.

Poseidon shook his head. "Your hunters would be mortal and they wouldn't have your blessing in Alaska. Thalia is a powerful demigod even without your blessing; I think she will be fine."

"You think," Artemis yelled. She stepped toward Poseidon, but he didn't budge. Artemis growled when he didn't even make a move or flinch at her anger. "They're looking for my son. He was mentioned in the prophecy," Poseidon said.

"Perseus," Artemis said. "He's in Alaska?" she asked.

Athena nodded. "Yes, it appears that he was there this whole time."

Artemis looked between Athena and Poseidon. "I won't stand here and let them go without further assistance." Athena looked at her sister warily. "What are you planning?" she asked. Artemis's silver eyes glinted in the light of the room. "I'm going to Alaska," she replied.

"You can't go. You'd be mortal and without your godly powers," Athena protested.

Poseidon's green eyes lightened. "She'd have the same powers as a demigod in Alaska," he said hopefully. Artemis nodded. "I'll accompany you."

"What?" Athena yelled. "Are you both mad?"

"Athena," he said with a tone so sincere that the goddess couldn't help but look into his eyes. "I made a mistake with my son; one that I plan on correcting." He looked hopefully into her grey eyes. "You can come with us. I'm sure Annabeth would appreciate your help."

Ideas and strategies rushed through her mind. The cons of the idea certainly outweighed the pros, but something nagged the goddess of wisdom. When she looked into Poseidon's eyes she felt a pull, a need to help him; she didn't like the feeling, but she couldn't deny it. She knew that she was being foolish and definitely unwise, but she also felt a sense of urgency and a longing for adventure. It had been a very long time since she had felt such things, but now at this moment she felt more alive than she had in two millennia. "I'll go," she said. Artemis and Poseidon both beamed at her. "Someone has to keep you two from getting killed." The three gods flashed out of Olympus as they prepared themselves for an adventure like nothing they had faced for thousands of years, an adventure in the last frontier.

_**AN: Another chapter complete and Annabeth wasn't Hellhound food; I'm sure some of you are disappointed, but alas, this is a Percabeth story with a little Pothena as well. The quest is about to start and three gods have decided to join the adventure in Alaska, are they playing into the hands of the enemy or will their presence save the day, stay tuned more to come.**_


	5. Paranoid or Prepared?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 5: Paranoid or Prepared?

**Third Person's POV**

_Canada – near the border with Alaska._

A man and woman stood near the border with a twelve year old girl in front of them. They were all dressed in hiking clothes and warm coats. The girl turned toward them, her silver eyes flashed in anticipation. She turned again and stepped across the border; a sudden flash of silver light emanated from her body. She shook her head a few times like she had water in her ears before she continued to walk toward the west.

The man turned toward the woman, his sea green eyes narrowed. "You lied to her," he said.

The dark haired woman turned toward the man, her greys eyes narrowed in return. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games Athena," Poseidon huffed.

Athena stepped closer to the god of the seas, her grey eyes darkened as she glared at him threateningly. "I don't play games."

Poseidon chuckled. "You play mind games. Going to Alaska won't make us mortal. We'll always be immortal until we fade from the Earth."

Athena's face flushed; he was smarter than she gave him credit for. She sighed. "I wanted to dissuade her from going, but you had to ruin it by joining her."

Poseidon smiled at the goddess's flustered face. "We may still be immortal, but our godly powers will be reduced to those of a demigod, so in a way you were accurate."

Athena nodded. "We better catch up with her before she gets too far ahead of us."

The two stepped across the border. A grey light erupted from Athena's body before she fell to one knee. Poseidon's body flashed sea green before he too slumped onto one knee. They both shook away the effect of the power loss before they stood and made their way after the 12 year old goddess. A few minutes later they caught up with Artemis. She stood looking down into a small puddle on the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek. Athena walked up to her sister carefully. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Artemis turned and looked at her older sister with tear tracks running down her face. "I can't change my age; I'm stuck as a twelve year old."

* * *

_Kodiak Island, AK – Percy's home_

Percy walked into the dining room; he still wore his rain jacket. The others arranged themselves around the large dining table. Percy stepped over toward the door to the kitchen. His hat and crossbow sat on a large console table by the door. He took off his jacket and hung it on a hook above the table. Once his jacket was off it was easy to see that he had a shoulder holster on under the coat. A forty caliber semi-automatic pistol was on a holster under his left arm while a blue steel nine millimeter pistol was under his right arm. He took off the holster before he hung it on a hook near his coat. He reached for his belt next and unhooked the hip holster that he wore. The holster was located over his left hip and held a nickel plated forty-four magnum revolver. He took off the belt and holster and hung it on the wall. He raised his right leg and set his foot on a chair beside the table. Percy raised his pants leg to reveal a twelve inch Bowie knife made of a mix of celestial bronze and mortal steel. He unstrapped the knife before he placed it on the table.

Percy turned around and was met with the wide eyes of his old friends. "Damn Perce, do you have enough weapons?" Leo asked incredulously.

Percy smiled at his friend. "Well, I've got a rifle and shot gun on a rack by the front door. You can't be too careful. Law enforcement officers are few and far between here, plus bears and monsters don't really discriminate here between demigods and full humans."

Percy walked over to the table and pulled a chair up to the head of the table. Annabeth cleared her throat before she recited the full prophecy. When she was finished Percy wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We've had plenty of seismic activity of late and I just came back from an eruption on one of the Aleutian Islands. I think the upturn of seismic and volcanic activity has something to do with Apollo's disappearance and this new threat that the prophecy alludes to," Percy hypothesized as he rubbed his rough black beard.

Annabeth studied the son of Poseidon. He spoke very differently from the Percy she remembered, but even so, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. "Where do we go?" she asked.

Percy stared at her for a moment; his sea green eyes bored into her grey ones. She froze as she looked into his eyes; they held more emotion, strength and calculation than she ever remembered. "The volcanic activity here in Alaska is centered around our portion of the ring of fire." He explained.

"The ring of what?" Frank asked.

"It's the ring of volcanoes that circles the Pacific Ocean," Annabeth said quickly. Percy gave her a short nod.

"Yes, this ring is really the locations of where tectonic plate boundaries are located. These different plates converge and cause not only seismic disturbance, but in some locations, volcanoes," Percy added.

"So, we need to check out areas of volcanic activity. You're asking us to go toward volcanoes that could erupt at any moment," Piper said.

Percy nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but it makes sense. The upturn in seismic activity and volcanic activity occurred around the same time that Apollo disappeared. There has to be a connection," Percy explained.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Hazel asked. Percy could tell that her ADHD was acting up by the way she shifted in her seat.

"We'll need to split up," Percy offered.

Jason stood up from his chair his eyes wide with surprise. "You can't do that. We're stronger together," he argued.

Percy nodded. "Normally, I would agree, but we don't have a lot of time. I propose that the Argo II go to the Aleutian Islands and scout the area for strange activity. While, I go to the nearby volcanoes on mainland Alaska," he said.

Jason looked around the table hoping that someone would agree with him. Thalia gave him a sympathetic smile. "I think Jason is right," she began. "Percy, you know Alaska much better than we do. We'll need you, plus I won't let you go alone."

Percy's eyes narrowed. The sea green color darkened like mats of wet seaweed. "I work better alone, plus the volcanoes that I propose to visit are due for an eruption based on the current trends."

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes flashed. "Let me get this straight, you're going toward volcanoes that are about to erupt?" she asked in shock.

Percy smiled. "That's my job, what did you think a Vulcanologist did… study Lord Vulcan or something?" Percy asked sarcastically. Leo was about to say something, but the glare he got from Piper stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Kelp Head, we're not going to let you go and get yourself blown up; you're needed for the quest," Thalia said. Annabeth silently thanked her best friend.

Percy shook his head. "I work better alone," he said as he looked at each of the disappointed faces around the room. "I don't depend on the gods or anyone else; they'll only disappoint you." Percy's face darkened when he spoke about the gods.

Jason frowned. "That's not the Percy Jackson that I knew. He would never leave his friends to fend for themselves, he was a leader."

Percy chuckled. "I never wanted to be a leader. I gladly gave that back to you Jason, remember?" Jason reluctantly nodded. "Besides, that was a long time ago, things change, people change." Percy shifted in his chair slightly. "So, are we going with my plan or not?"

The others looked away from the son of Poseidon. Their eyes rested upon the daughter of Athena. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She took a deep breath. "Your plan will work, but I'm going with you." Thalia stood up. "I'm going too," she said. No one else offered to go, even Nico stayed out of it.

Percy leaned forward in his chair. "This is some pretty rough terrain I'm talking about, and the animals here are much bigger than anything down south, plus monsters roam in the open in this wilderness. I won't be able to look after either of you."

Thalia's blue eyes narrowed. "I don't need a babysitter," she replied.

"Neither do I," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. He looked between the two demigoddesses. "You're not going to let me say no, are you?" he asked.

Annabeth and Thalia both smiled mischievously. Percy shook his head before he ran his hand through his hair. Annabeth smiled at the gesture, but she could also see how much longer his hair was now.

"Not to break up this awkward moment, but how do we get to the Aleutian Islands?" Frank asked timidly.

Percy's frustration melted at the look on his friend's face. He hated to admit it, but he missed all of them, including Jason and Thalia. "I can provide Leo with the details of the travel. Also, I can give you all information on volcanoes, plus…" he said as he stood and walked away from the table. He opened a draw beneath the table by the kitchen door. He pulled out two fairly large cell phones.

"Perce, aren't those a little big?" Frank asked skeptically.

Leo chuckled. Frank glared at the son of Hephaestus. Percy smiled at their interaction. "These are satellite phones," Percy replied. "Oh," Frank said.

"Why can't we just IM each other?" Piper questioned.

'It won't work," Annabeth replied. She looked at Percy; he just nodded for her to continue. "We're outside the realm of the gods; Iris won't be able to help us here."

Jason stood up from the table. "We better get going. We've got a long trek back to the Argo II."

"No you don't," Percy replied. Jason and the others looked at him curiously. "You can take my boat to the Argo II."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled. "Don't worry, I trust you or Frank to drive the boat," he said as he sent a glare toward Leo. Leo raised his hands in surrender. Percy's expression changed to a thoughtful one. "You'll need gear for your trip." He walked toward a door opposite the outside door to the kitchen. He opened the door before turning back to the others. "Are you coming?"

The others nodded hurriedly before they made their way down the stairs to the basement where Percy waited for them. He flicked a switch on the wall before the lights came on. The sight before them shocked the group completely. The basement was divided into six areas, each the size of a basketball court. One housed a workout room with weight machines, exercise bikes, treadmills, etc. The room beside it housed an in-ground lap pool with a Jacuzzi on the side. Frank smiled at the thought of the pool. He had become much more confident in his powers over the last ten years.

Across a small hallway from the gym and pool areas were two other rooms. The one on the left was a room that housed wooden dummies and other equipment that Annabeth recognized as a sword training area; it was very similar to the one at Camp Half Blood. The room on the right was a room filled with targets, for both archery and firearms. Percy walked further down the hall to two rooms; they were fully open to each other, except they had a small room screened off for changing clothes. The smaller of the two open rooms housed various equipment for climbing, swimming, hunting, fishing, research and a wall full of various weapons. The weapons wall held guns, swords, spears, cross-bows, shields, body armor and other smaller weapons, like daggers, throwing knives, brass knuckles, etc. The other open room housed various types of all-weather clothing. There were boots, jackets, rain gear, wet-suits, hats, gloves, skis, and winter parkas.

Percy turned toward his friends. Their expressions showed their surprise. "How did you get all of this stuff?" Hazel asked. She was the first to recover from the shock.

Percy smiled. "It's always a good idea to be prepared and I get some company every now and then from the main geology office. They never pack what they need, so I just made sure to have a diverse supply here for any contingency," he replied.

"How can you afford all of it?" Leo asked in awe.

Percy chuckled. "Before I went to school I worked various jobs, some more dangerous than others, but they all paid well, plus I've found a few treasure ships as well."

"Treasure ships?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you'll find up here. A lot of ships never made it south during the gold rush," he answered. Percy turned toward the assortment of clothing gear. "We'll all need rain gear and alpine gear for climbing. I should have sizes for everyone." Leo and the others rushed through the clothes before they began to pack them in the duffel bags that Percy gave them.

While the others were getting their gear together Percy stepped over toward the changing area. Thalia and Annabeth followed him quietly. Percy unbuttoned his shirt and took it off to reveal a white sleeveless t-shirt. Annabeth and Thalia both marveled at his biceps and his abs were clearly visible through the white t-shirt. Percy was more muscled than before. They weren't body builder muscles, but he had a much more powerful body than what he had when he was younger. He slipped off his t-shirt and the two demigoddess's faces turned red. He was no longer tanned like he was when he was younger, but he wasn't pale. His muscles rippled as he raised the shirt over his head. He turned his back toward them and the two women gasped audibly. On his back were the claw marks of an animal.

"Brown bear, got attacked during my time as a logger," he said. Percy turned back to his friends. The two women were both red faced when he faced them without a shirt.

"How about you get dressed Jackson?" Thalia asked, but Percy could tell that she was more embarrassed than angry.

Percy nodded before he pulled on another t-shirt, and then a warmer pullover sweatshirt. He stepped behind the screen before he pulled off his pants and slung them over the screen wall. Thalia and Annabeth turned around instinctively. Percy chuckled. "I'm behind a screen ladies," he said incredulously.

"Don't flatter yourself Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sarcastically.

Percy chuckled. "You better join the others and get packed. We'll leave in an hour," he said.

An hour later, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia watched Percy's boat move out of the cove. Once the boat left the cove Percy closed his eyes before the water level in the cove dropped to reveal the breakers that blocked access to Percy's dock.

"You're pretty paranoid Perce," Thalia observed.

"It's not paranoia, its preparation,' he replied.

"So, how are we getting to those volcanoes," Thalia said as she pointed toward the mountains in the distance.

Percy smiled before pointed toward his float plane. Thalia's face paled. "You didn't say anything about flying," Thalia said.

"I gave my boat to the others, plus this will save us time," Percy argued.

"Come on Thalia, you wanted to go," Annabeth urged.

Thalia sighed. She looked at the plane. "Is it safe?"

Percy laughed. "A lot safer than where we're going."

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other worriedly. "We have our gear, when are we leaving?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy pulled a long black nylon bag in front of them. "First, we need to arm up," he said.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Thalia her can of mace with her wristband clearly visible on her arm. "We're covered," Thalia replied.

Percy laughed loudly. "You won't last but a few minutes with just those weapons. What are you going to fight the bears, wolves and moose off with?"

"We're here to fight monsters and other mythical creatures, not the local fauna," Annabeth replied.

Percy laughed louder now. "Reyna was dead wrong when she said that the Mare Norstrum and the old lands of Rome were more dangerous that Alaska. I've lived her for ten years, if you're not prepared for anything, then you die." He unzipped the bag and pulled out a thirty/thirty rifle, a twelve gauge shotgun, two compact cross bows with thirty bolts each, a flare gun, and two black forty caliber semi-automatic pistols. "These are for you. I hope you can shoot."

The women just stared at him in wonder. "That's a lot of weapons," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded from beside her. "They'll save your asses, just wait and see." The girls nodded before they pulled the bag over to their two bags full of gear.

"What about you?" Thalia questioned.

Percy smiled. He pulled a green belt on with a holster. He placed his forty-four magnum in the holster. He slipped the shoulder holsters on. He placed his forty caliber and nine millimeter in their holsters. He strapped the Bowie knife to his leg. He placed a long work coat on. He opened the coat to reveal a twelve gauge pump shot gun strapped into the lining of the coat. He zipped up his coat before he strapped the crossbow and bolts to his back.

"Where's Riptide?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled before he took a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it; the three meter long sword appeared in his hand. Annabeth smiled at the sight of the legendary sword. Percy placed the cap on it before it turned back into an old ballpoint pen. He slipped it in his pocket before he slung his large duffel back over his shoulder.

Percy opened the door to his house and turned toward his friends. "Ready?"

The two women nodded before they stepped through the door passed their old friend. Percy closed the door and locked it. He whistled three time before Mrs. O'Leary appeared before them. He whispered into her massive ear before the Hellhound disappeared into the nearest shadow.

Annabeth and Thalia followed Percy down the boat dock. He helped them stow away their equipment and large weapons before he motioned for them to climb aboard. Percy untied the plane from the dock and climbed into the pilot seat. He tested the controls for a few seconds before he started the single engine plane. He handed headsets to his old friends.

"Okay, I need to let the engine warm up a little so I can test the systems," he said over the intercom. A few minutes later Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on the bay around them. The water level rose until the plane could easily move out of the cove and toward open water. "Here we go." He throttled the plane forward before they moved out of the cove. They reached the open water of the bay before percy oriented the plane into the wind and lowered the throttle; the plane picked up speed as it rushed across the waves. Percy pulled back on the controls until the plane rose up into the air. Annabeth was glued to the window as she looked down at the water and the island below them.

Thalia for her part was glued to the back seat of the plane. She sat in the middle of the seat with her hands over her eyes. "Tell me when we get there," she exclaimed.

_**AN: We have three groups now all looking for Apollo and the new threat, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	6. House Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 6: House Guests

**Third Person's POV**

_Alaska – near the City of Juneau_

Athena and Poseidon both followed the goddess of the hunt as they continued the long trek through the mountains and valleys of the Alaskan wilderness. Athena and Poseidon were both about to drop from exhaustion when Artemis stopped at the top of a hill that looked down over a glacial valley. The goddess that looked twelve years old just stared down from the mountain toward the valley below. Athena and Poseidon finally stopped beside her; they both gasped at the sight before them. A steep mountainside stretched down toward a narrow waterway that stretched between two mountain peaks. Poseidon took a deep breath before he realized that the narrow waterway was actually salt water. At the bottom of the mountain was a small city that stretched straight up to the steep edges of the mountain.

Athena smiled at the sight of the city. "Juneau," she said. Poseidon and Artemis looked at her curiously. "It's the capitol of the state; we can find some transportation to Kodiak Island."

Poseidon looked down at the city and scowled. "What kind of transportation?" he asked worriedly.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

Poseidon, Artemis and Athena sat in the back seat of a single engine float plane. Poseidon sat between the two goddesses. His face was covered in sweat and he held his eyes closed tightly.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" Artemis asked.

"No, I don't want to crash," Poseidon replied.

A mischievous smirk stretched across Athena's face. "You're such a baby," she said.

Poseidon scowled at her words, but he didn't say anything. The plane suddenly hit an air pocket causing the plane to drop a few dozen feet. Poseidon yelped like a small child. Athena and Artemis both laughed at the child-like noise that emanated from the god of the seas. "Tell me why I'm doing this again?" he asked like a small child scared of a roller coaster ride.

"You wanted to help Artemis and you wanted to apologize to Perseus," Athena replied calmly, but Artemis could tell that her sister was struggling not to laugh at her long time rival's discomfort.

The plane shifted again through another bit of turbulence. Poseidon held his head as his eyes spun around. "Oh, Mother Rhea," he said.

The pilot chuckled into the microphone. "Your friend doesn't like to fly," he commented.

Athena smiled. "He's scared to fly actually," she replied.

The pilot grinned before he shook his head. "Well, we'll be at the island soon," he said.

Thirty minutes later the plane landed in the calm waters around Kodiak Island. The color returned to Poseidon's face and he looked out the window. "The water," he sighed. "How I missed you." Artemis and Athena both rolled their eyes at his antics.

"So, you're all friends of Doctor Jackson?" the pilot asked.

Athena looked between Poseidon and Artemis; the two just stared at her. Athena sighed. "Yes, we're family actually," she said.

The pilot smiled. "Yeah, he always seemed like a loner to me, but family is always a good thing to have, they always have your back," he commented.

Athena smiled at the wisdom of the mortal's words. "Family is important," she said.

The pilot nodded before he maneuvered the float plane toward Percy Jackson's home. He scowled when he saw the breakwater. "Can't get through that," he said before he pointed toward the breakwater. Athena looked at Poseidon before the god of the seas concentrated. Eventually, the water rose to allow the float plane to enter. The plane stopped at the dock before the three gods departed. Athena relayed her thanks to the pilot before he took off on his way back to his home port.

Athena turned to see Artemis staring at Poseidon. Poseidon just stared out toward the water. "What's the matter?" Athena questioned. Poseidon ran his hand through his hair. "That was a lot harder than it should have been," he replied. At first Athena didn't know what he meant until she realized that he was talking about his use of his powers. "Remember, our powers are at a demigod level," she reminded.

Athena, Artemis and Poseidon turned toward the shoreline before they stopped in astonishment at the beautiful log cabin before them. "It's beautiful," Athena said. The others could only nod in agreement. "Your son has good taste." Poseidon looked at Athena before a wry smile spread across his face. "My son," he repeated.

The three gods exited the dock and made their way toward the cabin. A sudden rustle of noise from the woods to their right drew their attention. "What was that?" Poseidon questioned as he looked toward Artemis.

The goddess of the hunt stared into the forest that surrounded them. She frowned when she couldn't feel anything; her connection to the wild was gone. She concentrated until she was finally able to hear the breathing of an animal. Her frown deepened; there were several animals in the woods. She turned toward the woods as she pulled a hunting knife from her belt. Athena took a small cylinder from her pocket before it grew into a spear. Poseidon tried to summon his trident, but it wouldn't appear. He sighed before he took a bronze pen from his pocket; he clicked it before a four foot celestial bronze sword extended into his hand. The three gods watched the woods before five pairs of fiery reds eyes stared at them from the shadows. They looked wide eyed as five Hellhounds stepped out of the forest. The female Hellhound in the front was the largest and Athena could tell that she was nearly as big as Cerberus himself. The creatures glared at the three intruders. The four smaller Hellhounds bared their teeth and growled at the gods. Mrs. O'Leary stared into the eyes of each god before here inspective gaze settled upon the sea green eyes of the god of the sea. She sniffed the air before she turned around and darted into the nearest shadow. She disappeared without a bark or even a simple growl.

"Where did she go?" Poseidon whispered to the wisdom goddess. Athena didn't take her eyes off the four Hellhounds that surrounded them. "She's either gone to get more help or to tell someone she's found us," Athena replied quietly. Artemis raised her hand to her bow, but one growl from the large male Hellhound stopped her.

The three gods stood still as they tried not to aggravate the four monster hounds that surrounded them. Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the nearest shadow, but she wasn't alone, on her back was a young man in his early twenties. He had dark black hair and olive skin.

"Mrs. O'Leary, what's going… on?" Nico said as he finally recognized the four gods before him. He fell off the Hellhound and landed on his backside. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off as his pale face turned pink from embarrassment. He looked at the three gods before he bowed politely. "My lord and ladies, how can I help you?"

Poseidon stepped forward, but a growl from Anik stopped him in his tracks. "Where is my son?" Poseidon asked.

Nico sighed. He looked at Mrs. O'Leary; the Hellhound nodded her head before she pointed her giant snout toward Percy's house. Nico smiled at the monster before he rubbed behind her ear. He turned back to look at the three gods. "Let's go inside and talk." He walked to the door, but before he tried the door he knocked three times on one of the logs that made up the house; a small compartment opened. Nico looked inside and smiled when he saw the key. He took the key and unlocked the door before he gestured toward the gods to follow him.

Athena smiled at the layout of the house as she followed Poseidon and Artemis in to the home. The goddess of the hunt was impressed with the photographs and artwork that hung on the walls. Every scene was about nature or animals. Poseidon took a deep breath when he entered the home; he could smell the familiar scent of the ocean and something else, the smell of fresh air.

Nico gestured for the gods to take a seat in the living room before he sat down on a rocking chair made of old red cedar branches. He rocked slowly as he watched the gods settle down. He leaned forward in his chair and smiled. "Percy is with Annabeth and Thalia; they went to investigate some volcanoes on the mainland."

Athena frowned. "Where are the Argo II and the others?"

"We were on our way to the Aleutian Islands when Mrs. O'Leary appeared. I could tell something was wrong, so I went with her," Nico replied.

"Aleutian Islands," Athena repeated. She gave Nico a curious expression. "Why there?"

"Percy said that there have been unusual amounts of volcanic activity in the volcanoes around Alaska. He went to check on the ones on the mainland, Thalia and Annabeth wouldn't let him go alone. He sent us to check on the volcanoes in the Aleutians," Nico explained.

"We need to go and find my son," Poseidon said anxiously as he stood up ready to leave the house.

Nico shook his head. "Lord Poseidon, you would have to fly to get there and besides, we both know that you wouldn't like that." Athena and Artemis both smirked at the face Poseidon made. "I think it's best if the three of you stayed her until Percy and the others returned."

Artemis stood up from the chair she sat on. "I need to find my brother,"

Athena sighed. "The son of Hades is correct. We don't have a clue where to look. We'll need to wait until Percy returns," Athena said in agreement.

Nico stood up from the wooden rocking chair. "I need to get back to the Argo II," he said.

"Nico," Poseidon said. "How is my son?"

"He's fine, I guess," he replied awkwardly.

Poseidon frowned. "Does… he…" he tried to say.

"Does he hate you?" Nico finished for the god of the seas. Poseidon nodded; he didn't want to speak for fear he would breakdown in front of the two goddesses and his nephew. Nico's mouth was in a straight line. "I really don't know if he hates you, but I do know that he hasn't forgiven you."

Poseidon nodded glumly. "I shouldn't have come," he began before Athena placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're still worried about him," she said. Athena looked into the eyes of her long-time rival; she could see the pain and sadness he was feeling. "I think you both need to talk. You can't stay away from each other any longer."

"Why do you care?" Poseidon asked. Artemis stared at her half-sister curiously. "I'm tired of you being so sad all the time. Beside, we never argue anymore, and I miss it," Athena replied, but she said the last part of the sentence in a whisper.

Poseidon nodded. Athena removed her hand from his shoulder. Oddly enough, Poseidon could still feel her hand on his shoulder. "We will stay and wait for my son."

Nico forced a smile; he didn't want to be here when Percy returned to see his father in his home. "I better go back to the Argo II," he said again. "Nico," Athena said. Nico eyed the wisdom goddess curiously. "Thank you for coming," she said. Nico smiled. "Don't thank me; Mrs. O'Leary was the one who brought me." He turned and disappeared into the nearest shadow.

Artemis sat down and just stared out the window. Athena watched her sister carefully; she knew that Artemis loved Apollo, no matter how annoying her brother could be.

Poseidon walked down the hallway just off the kitchen and living room. He opened the door at the end of the hallway. The room was rectangular with a rounded turret at one corner with windows that gave a one hundred and eighty degree view of the ocean and mainland Alaska beyond that. Poseidon smiled at the raw beauty of the place, but when he looked at the sea he couldn't sense it. He could feel the power and his connection to it, but he couldn't feel it. To him the sea was like a living creature, but now it only felt like this massive force that called to him. The sensation was very disconcerting to the sea god. Poseidon turned from the window to look at the rest of the room. Two of the walls were covered in floor to ceiling book shelves. The book shelves were made from a beautiful reddish brown wood. A desk sat in the opposite corner with a computer and other office supplies. He looked up at the wall over the desk and smiled at the three diplomas. All three were from the University of Alaska. The last diploma was Percy's doctorate in geology.

"Here you are," Athena said before she stepped into the office. Her eyes lit up at the scenery, but her eyes widened more at the number of books that Percy had on the shelves. "I didn't know that kelp headed boy had so many books." Poseidon smiled at the comment. Athena took a book off the shelf and read the title, "Volcanoes of the Aleutian Islands by Doctor Perseus Jackson."

Poseidon pointed toward the degree on the wall. "I guess my boy has changed," he said, but Athena could tell he wasn't happy about that.

"It looks like he has a good life here," Athena observed. She looked at the pictures of Percy at different volcanic sites, including a picture of him standing next to a submersible with a piece of rock in his hand.

Poseidon nodded. "A good life without me in it," he murmured.

* * *

_In the skies over Cook Inlet, Alaska_

Percy flew his plane expertly over the Cook Inlet. The blue-green water below glowed in the sunlight.

"Okay, we're going down," he said before he sent an evil smirk toward his cousin. Thalia covered her eyes. "Oh gods," she shrieked. Annabeth smiled before she cleared her throat and sent a glare toward the son of the sea god. "Don't scare her," she admonished.

"Spoil sport," Percy said before he angled the plane into a slight descent; the plane touched down softly onto the ocean waves a few moments later. Annabeth smiled at the skill he had as a pilot. Percy sighed as he maneuvered the plane toward the shore.

"Which volcanoes are were going to visit?" Annabeth asked.

Percy pointed toward the two mountains that loomed over them. A stream sat between them as the water emptied into the inlet causing the water to churn with a vibrant cobalt blue color. "Mount Redoubt is on the right and Mount Iliamna on the left," he said. "Redoubt erupted only a few years ago, but lately, Iliamna has been acting up. I think we should check it out first."

Annabeth nodded. She turned to look at the back seat. Thalia still had her hands over her eyes. "Thalia, we're here," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Thalia carefully removed her hands from her face. She watched as the plane bounced across the water. Her face paled before her cheeks turned a light green color. Percy looked at his cousin from the rear view mirror that hung from the ceiling of the plane. "Don't you dare throw up Thals," he scolded before he tossed an air sickness bag into the back seat of the plane. Thalia caught the bag before she emptied her last meal into it. Annabeth and Percy both wore disgusted expressions on their faces.

A few minutes later Percy slowed down the plane before they carefully floated up onto the sandy shoreline. He turned off the engine and shut down the controls. He took off his headset and smiled. "Welcome to mainland Alaska," he exclaimed.

He opened the door, but Thalia pushed him out of the way before she knelt on the ground and kissed the black sand. She looked up at Percy with black sand all over her face. Percy laughed at her face, which earned a glare and a growl from the daughter of Zeus. Annabeth just shook her head at the interaction between the two cousins. Percy seemed a lot like his old self, but Annabeth knew that he also held a great deal of pain and anger. That was more than evident during the discussion at his house.

The three demigods removed their bags from the plane before they got ready for the long hike to the base of the volcano. Annabeth was in the plane changing into some better hiking clothes as Thalia stood on the beach looking at the water and the blue skies above them. She breathed in deeply.

"The air is so fresh here," Thalia said. Percy knelt on the ground as he tied his boots. He listened to Thalia comment about the air before he looked up; his eyes narrowed as he looked passed his cousin. "Aren't you going to say something Jackson." With speed that Thalia thought impossible for a demigod Percy pulled out his Bowie knife before he threw it with the force of a crossbow. Thalia's eyes widened; she fell to the ground, but the sound of sputtering drew her attention. She looked from her position on the ground to see a large Telekhine with the knife protruding from its throat. The creature's eyes rolled back into its head before it fell to the ground and turned into a pile of black sand that was eventually swept away into the sea below them.

Percy stood and walked to the place on the ground where his knife sat. He picked up the blade and tucked it back in its place by his ankle. Thalia just stared at him in wonder. He lowered his hand to his cousin. She grabbed it shakily before he pulled her up. "How did?" she began.

Percy smiled. "I told you this place was dangerous, believe me, I've had a lot of practice," he replied.

_**AN: Not really a cliffhanger, but I wanted to end with a small amount of action. Next chapter will be an update on the Argo II and the continuation of Percy and his friends trip to Mount Iliamna, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	7. A Snow White Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 7: A Snow White Surprise

**Third Person's POV**

_Alaska – near Mount Redoubt and Mount Iliamna_

Thalia's face was still flushed from what happened. She took Percy's hand before he lifted her off the ground. Thalia wiped the sand off her clothes when Percy let go of her. She mentally berated herself for letting her god down so easily.

Annabeth stepped out of the plane to find Thalia brushing sand off her clothes and Percy looking at the daughter of Zeus with an amused expression on his face. Annabeth cleared her throat; Percy turned to look at her. "What happened?"

Thalia looked at Percy sheepishly, but Percy just motioned for her to reply. "A telekhine nearly got me," she began. Percy smiled mischievously at her. "but Percy took care of it." Percy frowned. "No thank you, I guess" he asked. Thalia stuck her tongue out at him.

"So mature Thalia, I guess your body and brain both never left their teens," Annabeth observed.

Thalia blushed at the statement. "No ganging up on me Wise Girl," Thalia protested. Annabeth's face paled at the name; she hadn't heard it in many years. Thalia finally realized what she said; she gave Annabeth an apologetic look. Annabeth smiled at her best friend before she turned to see Percy staring at her. She couldn't tell what he was feeling; his hat and beard obscured his face too much.

Percy looked between his two old friends worriedly. He looked at the plane before he stared out at Cook Inlet; the water was calm, but Percy knew that could change at any moment. "We need to watch out for more hazards, the monsters will be able to smell both of you and that can only mean more trouble."

"What do we do?" Thalia asked.

Percy stroked his beard before a deep frown stretched across his face. He looked at his watch expectantly. "What's wrong?" Annabeth questioned. Percy looked at her; she could see the worry in his green eyes. "Mrs. O'Leary was supposed to defend the plane, something must have happened at the house," he replied.

"Do you think they were attacked?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Percy shook his head. "More likely they had more visitors to deal with," Percy responded distastefully. He didn't know who the visitors could be, but they had to be important to keep his Hellhound from coming to his aid. "Get your gear together." He looked up at the two volcanoes. "Make sure that your guns are loaded. I have a bad feeling we'll be using them on this trip." Annabeth and Thalia both nodded. They looked at each other both with worry clearly evident in their eyes.

Thirty minutes later the group was dressed in their alpine gear with their backpacks loaded. Thalia and Annabeth both carried a twelve gauge pump shot gun with a forty caliber semi-automatic pistol in a holster on their hips. Percy had his two guns in his shoulder holsters, his forty-four magnum on his hip and a thirty-ought-six rifle strapped to his back. The group made their way toward Mount Iliamna; steam wafted into the air from the central crater of the mountain. Percy frowned when he looked at it.

They walked for two hours before they reached the base of the volcano. Percy was wary of his surroundings; they hadn't been attacked yet, but he knew it was just a matter of time.

"What do you know about this volcano?" Annabeth asked curiously as she looked up at the snow covered mountain.

"Mount Iliamna is a glacier covered stratovolcano. The last known eruptions occurred prior to European settlement of Alaska. There are a few fumaroles located at about nine thousand feet up the mountain. We'll have to avoid them as they spew out sulfurous gases that can kill a person in minutes," he said. Thalia and Annabeth both stared at him in shock. Percy frowned under his beard. "What's wrong?"

Thalia waited for Annabeth to say something, but the daughter of Athena was too lost in thought. "It's just weird hearing you talk like that," Thalia said. "Talk like what?" he asked. Thalia smiled. "Like your all smart and stuff," she replied. Even with the beard Thalia could see him grin. "And stuff," he repeated before he chuckled at his cousin's choice of words.

Annabeth finally snapped out of her thought. "Are you two done?" she asked anxiously. Thalia looked at her best friend worriedly.

Percy tightened the strap on his pack. "Yeah, I'll take the lead. I've been up here before," he said. Thalia and Annabeth both nodded; they were in no position to argue.

The three demigods began the arduous climb up the side of the volcano. Percy had made sure that they took the easiest route possible without coming close to the fumaroles. Three hours into the climb Percy stopped at a three foot deep ledge that allowed the small group to rest. He helped Thalia and Annabeth up before he took off his pack. He leaned up against the wall of the ledge and took a few deep breaths. "The air is getting thinner."

Thalia nodded. Annabeth took a few deep breaths. "What are we looking for up here?" Annabeth asked.

"Something out of the ordinary," Percy said.

Thalia gave him a curious look. "Like what?"

Percy smiled at the question. He looked down at their current position; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I'll know it when I see it."

Thalia groaned impatiently. Annabeth shook her head in amusement at how childish Thalia could be sometimes.

Percy stood and strapped his pack on. He adjusted the straps before he assembled the climbing gear. "I'll take the lead; wait until I get a few safety lines in place before you follow."

Percy began the climb again. He set a few lines and anchors before he motioned for the others to begin. Thalia and Annabeth began their climb to follow him.

Annabeth and Thalia concentrated on the climb until they noticed Percy stop. "What's he doing?"Thalia yelled over the wind that whipped around the mountain. "I don't know," Annabeth replied nervously.

Percy noticed grey objects in the sky flying toward their position; he couldn't get a good look, but he could feel the danger coming toward him. This sixth sense or feelings that he got always strengthened when danger was near. It was an ability that he'd developed over his years in Alaska. It saved his life too many times to count. He looked around for cover or some place that could get them off the side of the mountain. He spotted a four feet wide ledge about twenty feet up the mountain. He began to climb faster as he noticed the grey objects growing larger in size as they closed in on their position.

Annabeth and Thalia both huffed; they were out of breath, but Percy kept moving faster and faster. "Slow Down Percy!" Thalia yelled. He didn't even act like he heard her. Thalia looked at Annabeth, who was now beside her. "When I catch up to him, I'm going to kick his ass," she promised. Annabeth tried to smile, but it was too hard to do when you were out of breath. The two continued their climb until they reached the ledge. Percy pulled the two up on the ledge before Thalia tore her arm out of Percy's grasp.

Thalia balled her fist before she yelled, "What in Hades is wrong with you Jackson?"

Percy looked passed her, his eyes grew to twice their normal size. He grabbed Thalia and Annabeth by their harnesses and pulled them away from the edge. Just as they moved out of the way two pairs of giant talons swiped through the air where they once stood. The three demigods leaned against the wall of the mountain. Thalia and Annabeth were both going to yell at Percy, but that was before they heard the loud screeches behind them. They both turned immediately to see a dozen creatures circling the area in front of them. The creature had the head of an eagle with enormous eagle wings on their backs. The bodies of the creatures looked like lions, except for the feet, which sported huge eagle claws.

"Gryphons!" Percy exclaimed before he pulled his forty-four magnum from his side holster and began to fire. The first shot struck a Gryphon in the face disintegrating the creature in an instant. Thalia and Annabeth tried to stand, but Percy pushed them back before he stood up. He fired the remainder of his shots, his last shot hitting a Gryphon in the chest; the bird turned to grey sand before blowing away in the wind. He holstered his gun before he pulled open his jacket and pulled out both of his hand guns from his shoulder holsters. He fired the two guns in unison picking off the remainder of the Gryphons. When the last shot rang out and the final monster dissolved Annabeth and Thalia both shakily stood up.

Percy holstered his guns before he turned back to his old friends. "Before you say anything, they were the reason I hurried up here," he said, Annabeth and Thalia just stared at him in awe.

"How did you kill them with bullets?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy's crooked grin stretched across his face; Annabeth could clearly see it under his shaggy black beard. Percy pulled out his forty-four magnum and opened the cylinder showing off the now empty chambers. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of gold bullets. "Are those what I think they are?" Thalia questioned. Percy smiled. "Imperial gold bullets," he replied. Annabeth reached out and took one of the bullets as she moved it around in her hand. "Where did you get these?" she asked.

Percy gave her his trademark rebellious smirk. "Those shipwrecks I found had more than just normal gold and silver, some were from the legion. I used what I found to make these bullets. Besides, your guns use the same ammunition."

Thalia and Annabeth unholstered their guns to find that their ammunition was imperial gold as well. The two demigods looked back at their friend with questioning looks on their faces. "I thought the guns were for the wildlife here," Thalia said.

"I can deal with a moose and a bear without a gun, no, these guns are for the monsters that inhabit Alaska. There are more monsters in Alaska per square mile than any place in the world, including the Mare Norstrum," Percy explained. Thalia and Annabeth just watched him load his gun before he holstered it on his hip.

"We could have helped you shoot," Thalia said.

Percy smiled sympathetically. "I know Thalia, but I was taking a big risk shooting up here anyway; I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"What risk?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy pointed up the mountain to the large snow pack near one of the glaciers. "I could have set off an avalanche, luckily, my guns didn't set it off, but I wasn't going to risk either of you on one of my crazy schemes."

Annabeth and Thalia both looked at each other thoughtfully before they both nodded. "Thanks for taking care of us," Thalia said as Annabeth nodded from beside her. Percy knew how hard it was for both women to even think about thanking him. "No problem, besides, I know these parts better than both of you," he said. He looked up at their ropes before he viewed up the mountain from the ledge. The sun shone brightly through the mist that covered most of this portion of the volcano, it gave Percy a much better view of where they were headed. His green eyes narrowed when he spotted a cave that he had never seen before. "Well, I thought I knew this mountain."

Thalia and Annabeth looked at him curiously before he pointed toward the cave. They both looked back at their lost friend with curious looks on their faces.

"I climbed this mountain about six months ago, there wasn't a cave up there," he said.

"Are you sure, it could have been covered in mist?" Annabeth reasoned.

Percy shook his head. "I led a survey group from the government to map this volcano. We covered every inch of the place, no caves." Annabeth and Thalia both looked at each other worriedly before they turned back to Percy. "I think we found what we're looking for." The two women nodded.

Percy continued the climb with his friends following him as close as they could. Annabeth marveled at how good of a mountain climber Percy was. This wasn't the same guy who had trouble with the lava wall so many years ago. After another two hours of climbing, the group reached the cave entrance. Annabeth and Thalia were exhausted, but they were determined to continue.

Percy pulled up their ropes before he began to sort through them for any flaws and to roll them up appropriately. Thalia and Annabeth took out their guns and flashlights from their packs and began their journey into the cave. Annabeth was a little hesitant to leave Percy, but Thalia wanted to get this quest over with, so the daughter of Athena followed her friend into the cave.

The two demigods walked through the cave slowly. Annabeth touched the wall of the cave and noticed the black charred material that flaked off under her fingers. She grabbed Thalia by the shoulder to stop her. Thalia gave her an annoyed expression. "This cave was freshly carved out and from the looks of it the rock was burned away," she said. Thalia touched the walls. "What could do that?" she asked.

"Demigods," a female voice said from behind them. Thalia and Annabeth turned to see a woman dressed in a white dress that was pretty revealing for someone in such a cold and high altitude. Her hair was coal black and her eyes were a deep onyx color. Beside her was a girl about ten to twelve years old, her face was covered with a Native American mask that looked like an eagle. The little girl nodded once before she disappeared into a shadow. Thalia and Annabeth just stared in wonder at where the little girl had been. Before they could raise their guns the woman sent two ice shards hurtling toward the two demigods. The ice weapons knocked the guns from their hands. The woman in white raced passed them before a loud crack echoed through the walls of the cave.

Thalia and Annabeth turned to see the woman in white lying on the ground with Percy towering over her. The woman in white sat on her butt and just stared up at the son of Poseidon. Percy had pulled out his forty-four magnum before he leveled it between the dark eyes of the woman in white.

"Hello Khione, fancy meeting you here," he said incredulously.

_**AN: The goddess of snow has appeared. What was she doing there? We'll find out next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	8. Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 8: Emotion

**Third Person's POV**

_Gulf of Alaska_

Leo stood in front of the controls to the Argo II; he smiled as the wind whipped through his curly brown hair. He watch Hazel and Frank laugh as they talked near the bow of the ship. He wished that he had someone like Hazel in his life. He had gotten over the jealousy he felt when he saw them together. He was even good friends with Frank, but his heart ached to have someone love him like Hazel loved Frank, or how Piper loved Jason.

Leo smiled at the thought of his two best friends. He never really knew how much he missed them until they were here. He smiled as he watched Jason hold Piper as the two sat in a chair near one of the masts that held the ship's sail. They looked so happy together. Leo smiled as he watched them.

Leo grabbed his bottled water and began to drink. Suddenly, a figure burst out of a shadow and landed next to the son of Hephaestus. Leo did a spit-take all over the son of Hades.

Nico looked up at Leo disdainfully. He began to wipe his face as his dark eyes narrowed. "Leo, what in name of Asphodel was that for?"

Leo's face was completely red. Hazel held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at the scene before her. "Sorry Nico!"

"Sorry," Nico repeated incredulously. He stood up and finished wiping the water from his face. Jason and Piper walked up to him and eyed him curiously. "What's up with Mrs. O'Leary?" Piper questioned.

Nico sighed. "Percy had some visitors at his house," Nico said as he finished wiping the water off his clothes. The five other demigods waited anxiously for him to continue. "It appears that Artemis came to find her brother… and somehow…she dragged Athena and Poseidon along with her." Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What?" Jason asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me Jase," Nico replied with a weary smile on his face. "Percy has three gods at his house."

Jason scratched the back of his head worriedly. "What are we going to do?"

Leo laughed causing the others to stare at him oddly. "We're going to continue our mission, besides, they're Percy's problem."

Frank smiled. "He's right, let mister 'I hate the gods,' deal with them," Frank said.

Hazel bit her lip worriedly. "I don't know if that's a really good idea."

"Hazel is right," Piper added. The others looked at her curiously. "Percy might cause more trouble for us; we don't need him putting a bullet in a god's head." The others, except for Nico and Leo all grimaced when they remembered Percy and all the guns at his house.

Nico smiled at the thought. Hazel elbowed her brother in the ribs as she glared at him. "Okay, I'll go back and try to keep him from shooting anyone,"Nico said, as he rubbed his bruised ribs with a wary glance at his sister.

Jason smiled at the interaction between the two siblings. "Nico, we might need you when we get to the volcano. Hold off on going back for a few hours. I'm sure it will be several hours before he gets finished." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Nico and Leo, I want you both to keep us on course. Frank and Hazel, go setup the gear Percy gave us, so we'll be ready when we arrive. Pipes, let's go to the galley and make us all something to eat. I'm sure we'll all need it before we go to the volcano." The others left to go to their duties. Piper walked up to Jason and slipped her arm around his waist. Jason looked down into her kaleidoscope eyes and smiled. He kissed her tenderly before they turned and walked down the steps toward the galley.

Nico and Leo watched the whole exchange. "Those two need to get a room," Nico commented. Leo smiled at his friend. Nico and Leo, they were a strange pair, but they had grown close through the second Giant War. They both felt like the odd person out and that gave them something in common. "I wish Thalia was here," Leo confided. Nico looked at his friend before he rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless Valdez," Nico replied. Leo's smile faded. "I know," he said.

* * *

_Mount Iliamna_

Khione stared at the gun with her eyes crossed as Percy pressed the end of the barrel between her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off?"

Khione gulped visibly. Thalia and Annabeth both stood frozen as they watched the exchange between Percy and the goddess.

"Y-you dare thre-threaten a… goddess!" Khione stuttered. Anyone watching the exchange could see the fear in her dark eyes.

Percy sneered at the goddess, it was clear even through his shaggy beard. Percy holstered his pistol. Khione smiled before she sent an icicle toward the son of Poseidon. Percy raised his hand and the object stopped in mid-air; the ice melted into a ball of water that Percy shaped it into a fist before he sent the watery appendage toward the goddess. The fist of water struck her across the right cheek causing the goddess to shriek in pain. Percy leaned down and grabbed the goddess by the collar of her dress. He lifted her off the ground as he stared into her dark eyes with his vibrant sea green orbs. Khione started to shake with fear. Percy moved toward the entrance of the cave holding the goddess in front of him. Thalia and Annabeth both came to their senses as they rushed to follow him.

Percy exited the cave with Khione still held tightly in his grip. He positioned the goddess near the edge of the mountain side. He looked into her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"My… my m-master, he ordered us… us to b-blow the vol-volcano," Khione stammered.

Percy shook the goddess roughly. "Why," he yelled. Khione's dark eyes began to tear up as the fear gripped her. She was a goddess. She couldn't die from the fall, but it would hurt like Hades, and it would be several years before she'd reform, especially here in Alaska. "I… I d-don't know," she answered. Suddenly, a dark grey object struck Percy and Khione. Percy was knocked back before he was caught by Thalia and Annabeth. A Gryphon grabbed Khione in his talons and flew off. Khione laughed in joy at being saved. Percy ripped himself from the grip of the two demigods before he rushed toward his pack. He pulled out his thirty-ought-six rifle. He looked through the scope and aimed for the Gryphon's head.

"You can't hit him from this far away while he's moving, plus the wind is too…" Thalia began before the shot rang out from the mountain side. Thalia and Annabeth stared at the Gryphon before an impact hit the lion-bird in the head. The monster dropped from the sky and the echo of Khione's screams filled the valley as she fell thousands of feet toward the trees and rocky ground below. Thalia and Annabeth just stared in sick fascination as they watched the goddess fall.

Percy didn't waste any time, he slung the rifle over his shoulder; he grabbed his pack and rushed back into the cave.

Thalia and Annabeth stared at each other still in shock from the quick succession of events that just occurred. They couldn't get over how quick and violent Percy could be when he wanted to. Thalia was still in shock at the shot her cousin just made.

Percy rushed into the cave until he stood against the wall. He looked around for any type of explosive device or magical object, but there was nothing. He sighed in relief. They had made it in time.

"Percy," Annabeth said when she caught up with him. Thalia was right behind her. "What's going on?"

Percy looked at her; Annabeth could see the relief in his eyes. "They were going to blow the mountain, but luckily they didn't have the time to setup their explosives or whatever they were using."

"Why would anyone want to blow up a volcano?" Thalia questioned.

"A terrorist might want to kill people with it, but a goddess like Khione wouldn't work for a mortal," Percy replied. "No, she's working for someone, a god most likely by her use of the word 'he,' when she spoke about her master."

"Who could it be?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "No idea, but whoever it is, they are blowing up volcanoes for a reason, and whatever it is, it can't be good."

"We don't even know if this is connected to Apollo's abduction," Thalia said. Percy and Annabeth both looked at her like she was stupid. "What?"

"Thalia, this has to be connected to Apollo's abduction," Annabeth replied like she was talking to a small child.

Percy smirked at his cousin. "However, we don't know what the connection is or the reasons behind the abduction or the desire of our enemy to set off volcanic eruptions."

Annabeth stared at Percy; he was so different than the boy she knew. She was impressed by his strategic mind and his knowledge, but she was also scared by how violent he could be and how powerful he was. He could have never stopped that icicle in mid-air when he was younger. His powers had grown and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I guess we should get back to your house," Thalia said.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, we'll need to check up on the others," he agreed. "First, I want to make sure this mountain is safe."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy crouched down as he laid his pack on the ground. He opened the pack to reveal two large clay-like bricks. "What is that?" Thalia asked. Annabeth stared at the material in shock. "C-four explosives," she said. Thalia stepped back from her cousin. "Jackson, what are you doing with that?" Thalia asked nervously.

Percy chuckled. "I have to be prepared," he said. "We need to seal up this cave, so they can't come back here and blow the mountain."

Annabeth nodded. "He's right, but I would have liked to know that you were carrying that around with you," she added.

Percy smiled. "You both would have thrown a fit, besides, this stuff is harmless until you place the detonator in it," he explained. He walked toward the entrance of the cave and placed the explosives to ceiling of the entrance. He placed a remote detonator in the explosives. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Percy spent the next several minutes setting up their equipment and ropes while Thalia and Annabeth adjusted their harnesses. Percy finished setting up the ropes just as Annabeth and Thalia approached him. Percy looked up at his old friends. "Okay, we should be able to repel down, but take it easy, only fifteen to twenty feet at a time." Thalia and Annabeth nodded before they began their descent down the mountain. Percy looked back at the cave as he stood on the ledge; he narrowed his eyes at the perfectly cut out cave entrance. He knew that only water or fire controlled by a god or demigod could cut such a perfect cave at this altitude, no mortal could bring equipment at this altitude and in such conditions to cut out such a cave. He shook his head in exasperation for not being able to figure out the identity of their enemy. Who was the girl that Annabeth and Thalia had seen with Khione? He was upset with himself for not seeing the Gryphon before it attacked. He ran a hand through his beard; he scowled when he saw the ice and snow in it. "I guess I need to cut this thing." He attached his ropes to his harness and began his descent down the mountain.

* * *

_Kodiak Island – Percy's house_

Artemis sat by the fireplace and stared out the large bay window. She stared toward the mountains in the distance with an angry scowl on her face. She had to find her brother. He may be a pain in her ass, but he was the only true family she had. She was close to some of her siblings, like Athena, but Apollo was her twin, she hated to admit it sometimes, but she loved the idiot.

Athena and Poseidon sat in Percy's office. Athena watched as Poseidon looked through some of the books and magazines that were in his son's office. She always wanted to know what happened between Poseidon and Percy that day on Olympus when the two had their falling out. She knew what happened between her daughter and Percy, but the issue with Poseidon always intrigued her. She knew that Percy was Poseidon's favorite child. That he was closer to and cared more for the boy than any child he had before.

"Poseidon," Athena said.

Poseidon looked up from the magazine article that he was reading, it was about Percy's trip to Hawaii to study the volcano, Mauna Loa. "Yes," he replied.

Athena stared into her rival's eyes. She was a little startled about their color, usually they were a vibrant sea green, but now they were as dark as a forest. "What happened between you and Percy?"

Poseidon's mouth dropped into a deep frown. His eyes watered slightly. Athena was taken aback by the amount of emotion in her rival's face. "We had a fight."

Athena rolled her eyes. "I think everyone knows that."

Poseidon nodded his head before he sighed. "He confronted me in my temple on Olympus, you know, the one that Annabeth designed for me." Athena nodded in understanding. "He asked me why I didn't protect his mom and Paul." Poseidon looked into Athena's eyes. "Why I didn't protect his unborn sister?"

Athena's grey eyes broadened. "Sister!"

"Sally and Paul tried to have a child, but they couldn't. Sally asked me to help her, and of course I did. I could never say no to her," Poseidon began. "but I should have."

"She was pregnant with your child. A demigod daughter of Poseidon," Athena said. Poseidon nodded. "That's very rare isn't it?"

Poseidon slumped into the chair he sat on. "Yes, I rarely have demigod daughters. She would have been the first in over a thousand years," Poseidon explained. "She would have been beautiful," he said with a gleam in his eyes before the sadness crept back into view. "and very powerful, almost as strong as Percy."

Athena could feel the sadness in her rival. She never knew he cared this deeply for his children. "What did you tell him?"

A tear leaked from one of Poseidon's eyes. "I told him that the ancient laws forbid my direct involvement. I told him I was distracted with the whole Roman and Greek aspect thing." Athena frowned when he talked about that. "He said that I was full of shit, his exact words." Athena couldn't help but smirk at that. "I told him to watch his mouth and that it was no way to speak to a god or his father."

"I bet he didn't take that very well," Athena said. Poseidon nodded. "He punched me in the face," Poseidon said. Athena stared at him in shock. "What did you do?"

Poseidon looked down at the ground. "I completely lost my temper. I hit him with a wave of water that knocked him into one of the stone columns in the temple. I told him no son of mine would ever strike his father. I disowned him. I told him to never come to me or call for my aid."

Athena sat totally frozen in shock. "Did you cut him off from the sea?" she asked.

Poseidon nodded. "At first I did, but when he left and I couldn't find him, I let his powers return. I couldn't keep him from the sea or his abilities. They are a part of him."

"I'm sorry Poseidon," she said. "Is that the reason he left camp?"

"Yes, he would have never left Annabeth or his friend, if I didn't disown him."

Athena shook her head. "He had a fight with Annabeth when he told her that he was leaving. He never mentioned that you disowned him, but they both got angry and Annabeth said that she wished that she never met him. It was stupid of her and she knew it."

"Just like I was stupid for disowning him, he had every right to be mad at me and I just gave a stupid excuse. The real reason I didn't do more to protect Sally and Paul was that I never expected that they'd be in trouble. I was going to be there to help with the pregnancy, but I never thought the enemy would go after them, especially with Percy in Tartarus." Poseidon held his head in his hands as he gripped his black hair tightly. "I was a fool. I should have kept a better eye on them, sent Tyson to guard them, something. I will never forgive myself for that nor will I ever forgive myself for what I did to my son."

Athena reached over and grabbed Poseidon's hands. He looked up at her before they both stood up. Athena's arms were outstretched as she pulled him into a comforting embrace. Poseidon cried into her shoulder. Athena tried to console him, but she didn't know what to say. She frowned because she didn't know something, but she also felt a strange pain in her chest. She hurt because Poseidon was sad. She didn't know why and that was something she had to find the answer to.

_**AN: Not a lot of action here, but we did find out what happened between Poseidon and Percy. A little view of what's happening on the Argo II as well, so stay tuned more action in the next chapter.**_


	9. Pain and Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 9: Pain and Hope

**Third Person's POV**

_Mount Iliamna_

Percy and his friends repelled down the side of the mountain. It took them a few hours, but they finally made it to forest floor. Thalia and Annabeth both slumped down on the ground with their backs against a spruce tree. Percy smiled at how out of shape the two were; he expected more from the hunter, but Artemis and her hunters rarely climbed mountains.

"We better get back to the plane; I'll set off the explosives once we're up in the air," Percy said.

Thalia and Annabeth sat on the ground. Annabeth was light headed from the change in air pressure and the soreness in her muscles. Thalia leaned against the tree; she had never been so tired in a long time. The climb and descent had taken a real toll on her. She looked over at Annabeth, her best friend was ready to pass out. Thalia wasn't nearly that bad, but her muscles were stiff and sore. She had a hard time catching her breath. She looked back toward the mountain when Percy told them they needed to leave. "Give us a few minutes," Thalia sighed.

Percy gave her a mischievous smirk. He looked at his two friends before he froze in place. He looked up the tree they leaned against to find two Gryphons perched in the branches above the two women's heads. He slowly unzipped his jacket before he reached in slowly for one of his pistols.

Thalia frowned at the smirk on Percy's face, but then she watched as his body stiffened before he slowly unzipped his jacket. Thalia's eyes grew big when she saw him pull out one of his pistols. She knew that something was around them. She felt a strange sensation of being watched. She looked up and a shiver went down her spine when she saw the two Gryphons perched on the two branches in the tree that she and Annabeth leaned against.

Percy shot the first Gryphon with his pistol; the creature turned to golden dust before it hit the ground. The second monster growled when its partner was killed. It turned toward the son of Poseidon with its eyes narrowed. The creature lunged from the branch it was perched on toward Percy. Percy pulled the trigger and the gun clicked; out of ammunition. Percy fell backwards as the Gryphon flew towards him; its taloned feet swiped at Percy as he fell backwards. The monster flew away, but Percy rolled to the side as he pulled his Bowie knife from the holster on his ankle. The Gryphon screeched as it dove toward the son of Poseidon once again. Percy ducked under a strike before he threw his knife into the back of the monster. The blade sunk into the flesh of the monstrous bird severing its spine. The creature let out an ear piercing screech before it turned to dust; Percy's knife fell to the ground at Annabeth's feet. She looked at the blade in shock at the speed of the events that just occurred.

Annabeth and Thalia stood up before the daughter of Athena grabbed the knife from the ground. She looked at it closely until she realized that this blade was a mix of imperial gold and mortal steel.

Percy felt the cool breeze hit his chest before he zipped up his jacket quickly. He felt a pain in his chest, but he thought it was just a bruise from when he hit the ground. Thalia and Annabeth walked towards Percy; they both eyed him carefully to make sure he wasn't injured. Annabeth handed the knife to him. Percy took the blade before he placed it back into the holster on his leg. "Thanks," he said.

"We should be thanking you," Annabeth replied, her cheeks reddened when she looked into the sea green eyes of the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked into her grey eyes; a feeling of comfort, warmth, pain and guilt flooded his mind. He looked away quickly before he got lost in those eyes that he missed more than he would ever like to admit. "We better get back to the plane," he urged. He grabbed his pack and strapped it to his back. A sting in his chest made him wince before he adjusted the weight on his back.

Thalia noticed his discomfort. "Are you okay?" Thalia questioned.

Percy smiled. "No worries," he said as he led his two old friends back toward Cook Inlet and his float plane.

The trio reached the beach two hours later. "I'm surprised we weren't attacked again," Thalia said.

"I'm not," Percy said. Annabeth and Thalia both looked at him expectantly. "Whoever our enemy is, he knew they were going to blow the volcano, he or she would have kept the monsters away, so they wouldn't lose any allies."

Annabeth smiled at his reasoning. "Smart," she said. Percy nodded. "Our enemy isn't stupid, I'm afraid his or her plan is one that at the moment eludes me, but we will find the answer." Annabeth and Thalia both stared at him in wonder. "Unfortunately, the answer may be worse than any monsters we may face." He walked passed his two friends toward his plane. He opened the door and placed his pack inside.

Thalia and Annabeth both broke out of their dismay. Percy spoke with such intelligence that it was rather disconcerting for the two demigods. They walked to the plane and placed their packs into the small cargo hold.

Percy walked around the plane to check for any damage or problems. He opened the cover for the engine and did a full inspection. Annabeth and Thalia sat down in their seats in the plane as they waited for Percy to join them.

"I can't get over how much he's changed," Thalia said.

"We've gone over this before," Annabeth said. Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're just as shocked as me," she replied.

Annabeth looked out the window of the plane to make sure that Percy couldn't see or hear them. "Now isn't the time."

Thalia looked out the window just as Percy opened the door to the plane and climbed inside. He turned to his old friends and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Annabeth nodded, but Thalia looked like she was about to puke. Her face was as white as a sheet and her eyes were wide with fear. Annabeth grabbed her friend's hand. "Don't worry; she'll be fine," Annabeth reassured. Percy nodded before he turned back to the controls.

Thirty minutes later the plane was in the air and on its way back to Kodiak Island and Percy's home. Percy took out a black control box with an antenna attached. "Detonator," he said before he flicked the switch. A small portion of the volcano lit up from the explosion. "Now, that's one volcano that won't erupt, at least for the moment." Percy turned back to the controls before he banked the plane back toward Kodiak Island.

Thalia's eyes were closed as she squeezed all of the color out of Annabeth's hand. Annabeth grimaced at the strong grip her best friend had.

"I'm taking her down," Percy said as the plane began to descend. "Oh gods," Thalia said as she lowered her head. Annabeth pried her hand from Thalia's iron-like grip. "Damn it, Thalia," she yelled as she tried to work the blood back into her hand. Percy smirked at the two as he leveled off their altitude before the plane touched down softly into the ocean below. He steered the plane toward his home. He noticed as they arrived that the water level was much higher than it should have been. His eyes narrowed as he realized what that meant. He knew the identity of at least one of his house guests.

A few minutes later Percy cut the engine as the plane float plane sat on the platform attached to his dock. Percy's chest still hurt from the Gryphon attack, but Percy forced himself through the pain. He needed to see these house guests. He grabbed his pack along with Thalia's and Annabeth's. The three took their packs and headed for the log home. Percy could see the Hellhounds in the woods surrounding the house; he raised his hand to let them know that he didn't need assistance. The Hellhounds sat back down on their haunches as they kept their eyes and senses on alert for any danger to their home. Percy opened the door to his home and entered. Thalia and Annabeth followed. They placed their packs on the kitchen floor before Percy strode into the living room; he could feel the three beings in the next room. He knew them; their scents and power signatures were clearly evident to the senses of the demigod. Percy walked into the living room with Thalia and Annabeth on either side of him.

Poseidon stood when he heard the three demigods walk into the house. Athena and Artemis rose as well. Percy stepped into the room with the two demigoddesses beside him.

"My lady," Thalia said before she gave a bow to her mistress. Artemis smiled at her lieutenant; she was happy that her sister was unharmed.

"Mother," Annabeth said in surprise when she saw the wisdom goddess. "What are you doing here?"

Athena smiled at her favorite daughter. "I came to help my sister," she replied. Annabeth nodded.

Poseidon stared at his son in wonder. The boy was a man now. He couldn't see his face very well because of the scruffy beard, but the man's sea green eyes matched his own. This was his son. "Hello son."

Percy's green eyes narrowed. "I'm not your son," he said coldly. Annabeth and Thalia just stared at their friend in shock. "Why are you here?" Artemis and Athena didn't take offense; they knew the question was directed toward the sea god.

Poseidon's green eyes glazed over in sadness at the hostility he heard and felt in his son's words. "I came to see you. I apologize for what happened."

Percy's hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "I don't want your apology." Percy stepped closer to his father. "You disowned me, remember?" Annabeth and Thalia both froze at what Percy said. They turned to Athena; the goddess just nodded sadly.

A tear ran down Poseidon's cheek. "I was mad. I made a mistake. We both made mistakes."

Percy moved at such speed that the no one in the room could stop him. He grabbed Poseidon around the collar and pulled him a foot off the ground. Poseidon's eyes grew big. "My only mistake was not beating you to a pulp when I had a chance."

"Perseus, he is a god and more importantly your father," Athena reasoned.

Percy turned toward the goddess with a curious expression on his face. "Why do you defend him?"

"I don't, but now is not the time for this," Athena replied.

Percy turned away from her and glared into his father's eyes. "No, now is the perfect time," he said before he pulled his forty-four magnum out of its holster. He held his father with one hand as he leveled the gun against the side of his father's head. Everyone stepped back from the two. "I should blow your head off for coming here."

"P-please… son… I c-came to apol-logize," Poseidon choked out. Percy pulled back the hammer on the gun. "I hate you," he said before a sharp pain erupted in his chest. The gun fell from his hand and landed on the couch. He let go of his father as pain overwhelmed his senses. He clutched his chest in agony. He didn't scream, but his green eyes grew dark before he fell to his knees. Thalia and Annabeth ran to his side.

"Percy," Annabeth yelled before he slumped to the floor unconscious. Annabeth caught him before Thalia helped her lower him to the floor. "He clutched his chest." Thalia ripped open his jacket and froze at the sight. Dark red blood coated the inside of his jacket. She pulled open his shirt and found a long gash that crossed his chest. Her stomach clenched at the sight of the dark blood. "We need ambrosia and nectar, now!" Thalia yelled. Athena and Artemis both pulled out a supply of the godly food before handing it to the daughter of Zeus.

Annabeth was frozen in fear. The sight of Percy's blood made her own blood run cold. She couldn't lose him again. Thalia poured some of the nectar on the wound and it immediately began to close. She forced some nectar down her cousin's throat. Percy sighed as the liquid trickled down his throat. Thalia broke a piece of ambrosia in half and forced it into his mouth. Percy's eyes opened before he began to chew the godly food. He sighed in relief before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Artemis pulled the gun off the couch and uncocked the hammer. She put the gun on the coffee table. Annabeth and Thalia took off his shoulder holster. The gods looked on in shock at the weapons that Percy carried. Annabeth unstrapped the Bowie knife from his leg and placed it on the coffee table with the other weapons. Annabeth and Thalia lifted him onto the couch before Poseidon broke out of his shock; he helped them carry his son to the couch.

He let go of his son before he stepped out of the living room. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Artemis and Athena watched Poseidon walk into the kitchen. Artemis was about to stand before Athena held her shoulder. "I'll go," she said. Artemis wanted to argue, but the look in Athena's eyes changed her mind. Annabeth watched curiously as her mother walked into the kitchen after her rival.

Poseidon sat in the kitchen; his mind stuck on the tone of his son's voice and the anger in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly as tears began to flow freely.

Athena stepped into the kitchen. She watched Poseidon from the door for a few moments. She could see the tears rolling down his face. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she saw how broken he was. She finally had enough as she took a seat across the table from him.

Poseidon looked up at the goddess across from him. He wiped his tears away with his hands. "Pathetic," he said. Athena just looked at him curiously. "A pathetic excuse for a god, and an even worse excuse for a father."

"No you're not," she said. "We all make mistakes."

"When did you ever make a mistake as a mother?"

Athena chuckled at the question. "All the time," she said. Poseidon watched her closely; he didn't need to be made fun of. "I was so destroyed by the Minerva thing that I almost let it destroy my daughter." Athena sighed. "I forced her to take up the Mark and find my statue. I forced her into facing Arachne, and that almost led to Annabeth's death. My anger, pride and stupidity sent my daughter to Tartarus, a fate worse than death." Athena's grey eyes began to water.

"She survived. She still loves you," Poseidon reassured.

Athena nodded. "Not because I helped her. She survived because of who she is, and… because of Percy." Athena looked back toward the living room. "I don't know how she feels for me anymore."

Poseidon knew it was hard for the goddess to admit that Percy helped her daughter, and even more so that she didn't know how Annabeth felt. "You always hated Percy," he replied.

Athena laughed. "I don't hate him. I was mad when he left her, but now I know it wasn't his entire fault."

"So, you blame me then?" Poseidon asked disheartened.

Athena shook her head in protest. "I don't blame you. It wasn't any one person's fault. Percy let his grief and anger get the best of him. My daughter let her pride and anger get the best of her, and you did the same." Poseidon nodded. "I should have stepped in. I might have been able to help."

Poseidon looked at the goddess curiously. "Why would you have done that?"

Athena's expression hardened. "To repay my daughter and your son for what they did to help all of us." She smiled slightly. "And, to prevent you from acting like Zeus, it's not something that you normally do."

Poseidon nodded. "I blamed myself for their deaths. I should have been there, and when Percy confronted me… well, it hurt my pride and I let my anger control me." He slumped over onto his elbows. "I lost my favorite son because of stupid pride and anger."

Athena nodded. "You did, but maybe there is a chance to get him back."

Poseidon shook his head. "You saw him. He hates me. He tried to shoot me."

Athena shook her head. "If he wanted to shoot you, then I'd think he would have done that without talking. He misses you, but his anger and pain cloud his judgment. He needs time, just give it to him and see what happens."

Poseidon looked up into the eyes of the goddess. A small smile crossed his lips. "I'll try."

Artemis and Thalia stood in the corner of the living room away from Percy. Thalia filled in her mistress on what had transpired so far.

Annabeth sat on the floor by the couch. She looked at Percy with a worried expression on her face. Percy lay on the couch, his breathing was steady and he had a somewhat peaceful expression on his face. Without thinking Annabeth brushed the hair out of his eyes. She touched his beard and marveled at how soft it was. She blushed when she looked down at his bare torso. He had a very obvious eight pack and his chest was well muscled. She could clearly tell even with the bandage that covered more than half of his chest. She reached down and took his hand. His hands were calloused, but they were still smooth. She held his hand as she kept her eyes on his face. She longed to see under that beard, was he still the same handsome young man that she remembered or had time weathered his features to someone knew. He wasn't her Seaweed Brain anymore. He was a scientist and adventurer, that was quite clear by their recent adventure.

She leaned down next to his ear. "I still love you Seaweed Brain," she whispered. Percy moved slightly. Annabeth sat back startled for a moment, until she realized that he was still asleep. She didn't know what happened between Percy and Poseidon, but from the sound of it, it was the main reason he left. That gave her hope that they could still be together. It was something that she had never felt in the past ten years. It was hope for a better future for both her and the man that she loved. She watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. "Come back to me."

_**AN: Sorry for the late updates. I've been incredibly busy. I will try to update the other stories this week.**_


	10. Darkness Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 10: Darkness Revealed

**Perseus's POV**

I felt myself float away as my eyes closed; the anger toward Poseidon drained away as I floated toward a large tropical island. The island was huge and the sky around me was clear as my body floated down toward a cave entrance in the side of a rocky outcrop. I felt my feet touch the ground, but my body felt odd, I wasn't sure what was wrong, but my feet and legs tingled as I walked into the cave. I tried to stop my body, but I couldn't. I didn't want to walk into the cave, especially without scoping it out first, unfortunately, my legs had other ideas. I walked through the dark cavern until I spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. My body moved quickly toward the light until I stood at the entrance to another cavern. I peered inside and froze at the sight before me. This was a throne room of sorts, with a massive throne made of palm trees and coconut shells, another throne sat beside it, but this one was clearly thrown together quickly, it wasn't nearly as ornate as the larger one. On the large throne sat a man with skin as black as coal; he wore a black robe with a hood, but his coal black hands and face were clearly visible. Beside him sat a paled skin woman with coal black hair and solid black eyes. She wore a black dress and her finger nails were painted black as well. They both frowned down toward their feet, that's when I noticed the young girl dressed in Native American garb similar to those of the Inuit of Alaska; she wore a wooden mask of an eagle that was ornately painted. The girl was on her knees with her head bowed toward the man and woman on the two thrones.

"Stacia, you have failed us," the woman on the throne said. I looked at the girl closely, but all I could see was a few patched of pale skin and a few strands of dark hair.

"My lady and lord, demigods surprised us, they were armed with mortal weapons that killed your minions," Stacia said, her voice held a mix of fear and anger. "Khione failed, I fled to complete our backup plan."

The man stirred on his throne. "Mortal weapons you say," the man repeated. "How were they able to kill the Gryphons?"

Stacia pulled something out of her pocket before she tossed it to the man on the throne. He caught it easily before he inspected it. "Imperial gold my lord," she said.

The man nodded. "You did well, my dear. Khione was a coward, she will get hers when she reforms," the man said.

The woman smiled down at the girl, but it didn't reach her eyes. "My dear, you said that the backup plan is ready."

"Yes Lady Nyx," Stacia began. Nyx, the goddess of night, which means, I turned toward the man as realization flooded my senses; he had to be Erebus, the god of darkness and shadow. We were fighting two primordial gods. "The large volcano in the Aleutians is nearly ready to erupt." I froze at her words. The large volcano in the Aleutians, I knew that mountain well. At this point I knew I was in a dream, but I couldn't wake up. I had to get to my friends, they were in danger. The volcano was the largest in the Aleutian chain, we had to stop it, but how could I when I was stuck in this dream. I had to listen on, until whoever sent me here was ready to send me home.

"You've done well Stacia, now prepare to set off to the mountain, please return to us unharmed my child," Erebus said with a sickly sweet tone to his voice. I knew he was faking, but the girl seemed to eat it up.

"Yes my lord," Stacia said. The girl stood before she disappeared into the shadows.

Nyx turned toward her husband. "The child does well, even when there are setbacks."

Erebus nodded. "These demigods that attacked are a worry," he said.

Nyx placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "No need to worry, they know not of our true goal."

Erebus smiled at his wife, it was easy to see because his teeth were pearly white. "This world will enter darkness, and then it will be our turn to reign." He turned toward a cage of black swirling metal. A beautiful Polynesian woman sat cross-legged on the ground. "Isn't that right Pele," he said. The woman opened her eyes; they were a mix of molten lava and swirling ash. "Do not be overconfident, goodness shall triumph over evil," Pele said as she motioned toward my direction. Erebus and Nyx looked toward the door of the cave. "Intruder," Erebus yelled before my body was pulled out of the cave and back into the sky. My body flew across the ocean until I saw Kodiak Island below and my home. My body fell toward the ground at break-neck speed.

"No," I yelled as I sat up on my couch. I looked to my left to see Annabeth sitting by the couch staring at me with her beautiful and concerned grey eyes. She jumped slightly before she grabbed my hand. "Percy, it's okay," she said reassuringly. My cheeks burned; I was thankful that my beard covered up that fact. I noticed Annabeth's cheeks were red as well. Did she still care for me?

I cleared me throat and removed my hand from hers. She looked a little disappointed, but I couldn't deal with that now. I moved to sit up. Annabeth moved out of the way as I swung my legs over the side of the couch. I saw the bandage around my chest. I guess my curious expression showed because Annabeth said, "You were injured when that Gryphon attacked you. We cleaned it up and you're good as new," she said.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, Annabeth gave me a small smile. "I need to go to the bathroom, but when I get out, could you have the others ready, we need to talk." Annabeth nodded as I stood up. I walked into bathroom as I avoided eye contact with anyone else. I saw Thalia out of the corner of my eye. I knew she wanted to yell at me or least call me an idiot, but she couldn't leave her discussion with Artemis. I closed the bathroom door before I leaned up against it with a deep sigh. They're pulling me back into their world, but then I remembered the cave. Nyx andErebus, they were trying to bring the world into darkness, these eruptions would block out the sun and plunge the world into darkness and cold, a new ice age.

I took off my clothes and entered the shower. The warm water invigorated me as the blood and dirt washed away. I could feel all the cuts and bruises fade away as the water healed me. I turned off the water and willed myself dry. I stepped onto the carpeted floor mat before I looked into the mirror. My sea green eyes stared at me in the mirror. They were still there, but the rest of me was different, was I still the same Percy? The boy that fought in two wars and went on all those quests, of course I wasn't. I was a man now. I wasn't the stupid boy whose mouth got him in trouble or carelessly jumped into fights without thinking. However, I was still loyal and I cared for others. My acceptance of this new quest proved that. I was still a hero. I looked in the mirror. "I guess I should look the part," I said to myself before I pulled out the scissors and my razor. It's time to step out of my cocoon to see the new Perseus Jackson; I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I began to cut the long hairs of my beard and the hair on my head, careful not to trim the hair on my head too short. I finished and looked in the mirror, my hair was still messy and long enough to fall in my eyes, but it looked familiar, it was how I used to have my hair when I was younger, another life time ago when I was a hero. I looked at my trimmed beard and frowned. I liked the beard, it was warm in the winter and it allowed me to keep a part of myself secret, but I knew it was time to let it go. I pulled out my razor, lathered up before I began to shave off my last vestige of personal privacy here in Alaska. I finished fifteen minutes later. I washed the soap off my face and willed myself dry. I looked in the mirror wide-eyed as my old self looked back at me. My face didn't have any baby fat on it, but I could still make out the younger Percy. My jaw line was a little more angular and the muscles in my face more defined. My skin was pale under the beard, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. I rubbed my hand over my face, yes, my face, the face of the younger Percy Jackson, the hero. I changed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans before I slipped back on some socks and my hiking boots. I ran my hand through my hair before I stepped out of the bathroom.

I walked down the hall dreading this conversation, but I knew it had to be done. I heard talking in the kitchen. I stepped into the kitchen and all conversations stopped. I noticed Nico sitting down by him, by Poseidon. I took a deep breath before I sat down at the other end of the table. The two goddesses, Thalia and Annabeth just stared at me. I looked Thalia in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"You shaved," Annabeth said out of the blue.

Thalia gave her best friend an evil smirk. "Yeah, you look better, Kelp Head," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought it was time, it's almost summer anyway," I replied.

Athena eyed Annabeth closely. I could almost see the gears turning within the wisdom goddess's head. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was trying to read Annabeth's emotions.

"Annabeth said that you wanted to talk to us," Artemis said.

I smiled thankfully. I leaned forward with my elbows on the table. "I had a dream or something."

Thalia, Annabeth and Nico all looked at me worriedly. They knew about my dreams. Athena broke away from her concerned stare at her daughter. "Or something?"

I smiled. "It wasn't really a dream, more a vision, I guess. My body floated across the ocean until it reached a large island, I believe it was Hawaii." Everyone was quiet now as they listened to me discuss the meeting between Erebus, Nyx and the girl, Stacia. "That's about it."

"Erebus and Nyx, this isn't good at all," Poseidon said. I rolled my eyes at the obvious response.

Athena wore a thoughtful expression on her face. "So, this Polynesian woman smiled at you before she pointed out your presence to Nyx and Erebus," Athena said. "Do you know this woman?"

I smiled at the question. I could see Annabeth's eyes narrow, but I ignored it. "Yes, I believe it was Pele, the Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanoes." Athena was about to ask me more, but I cut her off. "I've met her once, on a trip to the islands, I saw through the mist and she noticed. We sat at a coffee shop and discussed some things, mostly about the volcanoes on the island and a little of my life and work here in Alaska. She was rather intrigued about Alaska. She was a good listener."

"That's it," Artemis asked with a suggestive tone to her voice.

I frowned in annoyance; of course she would think something happened between me and a goddess. "What would you have me say, that we got married and road off into the sunset?"

Artemis frowned at the sarcastic remark. "Watch your tongue, boy," she replied.

I grinned when she called me boy. "Ask a stupid question, get a sarcastic remark."

Artemis stood up, but Thalia placed her hand on her mistress's shoulder. Artemis looked at Thalia curiously. "If there was more he'd tell us,"Thalia reassured, but she gave me a glare for good measure.

I gave my cousin a nod with a playful expression on my face. "Sorry for the sarcasm, all this godly presence and discussion of a quest, makes me nostalgic," I said amusedly. Artemis sat down in her chair, but her eyes remained narrowed toward me.

Athena cleared her throat. "We need to find the others and figure out what volcano they are going to erupt," Athena urged.

"I know the mountain," I said. All heads turned in my direction. "We need to go to the island of Unimak, in the Aleutian chain, there we will find Mount Shishaldin, it's the tallest and biggest volcano in the chain."

"How do we get there?" The Argo II is probably there already," Athena questioned.

I sent an amused smile toward Nico. The son of Hades grinned back knowingly. "We take the Hellhound express," Nico said. Everyone in the room paled, except for Annabeth, myself and Nico. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Artemis stood. "I will not rely on monsters, those that I hunt," she protested.

I stood up as anger filled my senses, how dare she insult my friends, I narrowed my eyes toward her. "They aren't monsters," I protested. Artemis turned on me with her glare. I stepped toward her before she swung her hand at my face. My hand moved in a blur before I caught her strike before it landed. Artemis stared at me in shock. "Remember, you're outside the land of the gods, here you're vulnerable, and you need all the help you can get."

_**AN: A little Percy and Artemis stare down, but did you think anything less would happen? She's worried about her brother and she has to rely on a man and his Hellhounds for support. Also, the beards gone for all those who wanted it, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	11. Times Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 11: Times Up

**Third Person's POV**

"How dare you speak to me that way, boy," Artemis spat.

Percy stared into the silver eyes of the goddess. Artemis's eyes widened when she looked at the pain, anger and hostility in the eyes of the man that was once the only boy she had ever respected. The anger faded before he let go of her arm. He took a deep breath. "Artemis, they are my family, all that I have left," he said as he turned away from the goddess. He looked out the window as he watched Mrs. O'Leary sleep on the ground next to her eldest son, Anik. "They may be monsters as you call them, but to me they are my friends and confidants. They have stood by me loyally, as your hunters stand by you. I ask for your respect and not your anger or contempt. They will only hurt those that try to harm me."

Artemis just stared at the man before her. She thought he had turned into just another angry, arrogant male, but he wasn't. He was still the loyal and selfless boy she remembered, but she couldn't get over his abandonment of Athena's daughter; however, now, she knew there was more to it. "I will try," she replied.

A small smile graced Percy's lips. "Thank you," he replied. He stared at Mrs. O'Leary again before the Hellhound stood and looked straight into the eyes of the son of Poseidon. Athena was the only one observant enough to see the exchange. A few moments later the Hellhound began to assemble the rest of her children. Had Perseus communicated with the creature somehow? Athena was even more curious about the Sea Spawn. His powers and strength had increased. She wondered how? "Let's go downstairs. We'll need to have the right attire and weaponry."

An hour later the group moved upstairs. They were now dressed in alpine attire, each armed with a mix of crossbows, pistols, rifles and shotguns. Athena and Artemis had questioned Perseus on his basement collection of weapons, gear and training equipment. They were incredibly impressed by the man. Nico holstered a pistol in a shoulder holster. He smiled at his cousin; Percy rolled his eyes. "I like this gun," Nico confessed.

Thalia rolled her eyes in turn. "I didn't notice," she began. She smiled fiendishly. "I thought you might propose to it."

Percy chuckled before he turned toward Annabeth. She smiled back at him, but the look in her eyes told the son of Poseidon that she wanted, no, needed to speak to him. He turned away. He wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. He didn't know when he would ever be ready. "We'll shadow travel to the island. I hope we're not too late." Nico stepped toward his cousin. "I'll shadow travel myself. I can go now to check ahead." Percy nodded before Nico stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Percy opened the door to his house and stepped outside, followed closely by the others. Mrs. O'Leary and her children approached the group. Percy helped each person sit on a Hellhound. Poseidon was the last. Anik stood next to Percy; the hellhound growled at the god of the seas. "Anik, calm down," he soothed. He looked into Poseidon's eyes. He could feel his father's pain, guilt and regret. He thought that he'd feel good about that, but he didn't. It wouldn't bring back his family or change what happened. He still felt betrayed and abandoned by his father, but did he do any different to Annabeth? He shook the thought away. "He's a… friend," he told the Hellhound. Anik lowered his head and allowed the god to climb onto his back. Percy stepped away from Anik and his father. Mrs. O'Leary bent down before Percy climbed onto her back. The Hellhound stood up and walked in front of the others. "Next stop, Mount Shishaldin," he said before the Hellhounds leapt into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

* * *

_Mount Shishaldin - Aleutian Islands, Alaska_

Nico fell out of the shadows before he crashed into a rock wall. "Oof," he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. He fell on his butt awkwardly. "No more shadow traveling based on a topographical map for me," Nico murmured as he stood up rubbing his bruised backside. Thank the gods Thalia wasn't here, he thought.

Nico looked around at his present location. He was near the foot of the volcano. A steep dark grey cliff extended a good hundred feet before it leveled off into a more manageable incline. He looked behind him and smiled when he saw the Argo II anchored in a small cove in the distance. He couldn't see anyone on the deck of the ship. Were they already on the island? He looked around frantically before he noticed the first rope that hung off the sheer rock wall. He looked up as he spotted more ropes, but he couldn't make out any climbers. "Where in the name of Zeus are they?" he asked out loud to no one.

Nico stiffened when he felt a shift in the shadows that surrounded him. Suddenly, the shadows that surrounded the son of Hades exploded before six Hellhounds emerged, each with a person on their backs. The group dismounted before Percy whispered something in Mrs.O'Leary's ear; the Hellhounds disappeared into the shadows once again.

Percy looked at his cousin curiously. "What did you find Nico?"

Nico sighed. He smiled at his cousin thankfully. "I think they're already up the mountain."

Percy looked at the ropes that clung to the sides of the volcano. "We need to get up there."

Artemis and Thalia walked up to the ropes before she tested their strength. "We can use these?" Artemis proclaimed.

Percy shook his head. He whistled loudly. Shadows closed in on the group before they again exploded as the Hellhounds appeared before the group. Thalia gulped visibly before her face turned a little green. Nico smirked at his cousin. "Feeling okay, Thals?" Thalia glared at her cousin. "Just fine Death Breath," she replied. Percy smiled at their interaction. Artemis frowned at her Lieutenants discussion with the boy, while Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her two friend's antics.

Percy climbed on the back of Mrs. O'Leary; Nico climbed up behind him. The others all took their places on the Hellhounds before Mrs. O'Leary and her children and their riders disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_Earlier – on top the mountain…_

Jason and the others walked up the slight incline, it was tough going, the snow still covered the ground and it made their trek slow going.

"What are we looking for?" Leo asked, his body shivered from the cold; he was dressed in only a thin windbreaker.

Piper shook her head before she pulled the hood up on her parka to cover her head. "You're the idiot who said he didn't need a heavy coat."

Leo glared at her. "I can create fire Beauty Queen, but this wind is brutal," he defended.

"Come on Leo, don't give Piper a hard time, you know she's right," Hazel said. Frank smiled down at his girlfriend. He hoped one day she would be more than that.

Leo gave Jason a pleading look. "Jase, come on, you're on my side, right?"

Jason chuckled. "Not this time Leo," he replied. Jason stopped in his tracks; the others followed his lead. "I think we found it." He raised his hand before he pointed toward a steeper portion of the mountain peak, a cave large enough to drive a car through was in the mountain, the edges were smooth and the snow around the opening had melted, like the cave was recently cut or burned through.

Leo whistled. "That looks pretty new to me," he began. He looked back at Jason questioningly. "What do we do now?"

Jason looked at his friend incredulously. "We check it out Leo." He walked toward the cave with the others behind him.

Leo watched his friends walked passed him. "Yeah, we check it," he said with fake enthusiasm as he continued to shiver from the cold. "Maybe it'll be warmer in there." He trudged off through the snow in hot pursuit of the others.

Jason entered the cave with Piper at his side. He opened his backpack and took out one of the lanterns that Percy gave them. Frank took out another lantern before he took up the rear next to Hazel. Leo entered the cave before he lit his hand on fire; the flame flickered in the low light of the cave and gave the son of Hephaestus something to warm his body next to. He sighed as the feeling returned to his arms and hands.

The grouped walked through the cave; actually it was more of a tunnel. The tunnel narrowed as they stepped further in it. A light was visible as they turned a tight corner. Once around the corner the group stopped. An opening was visible into a cavern at the end of the tunnel; a light flickered within the cavern. Jason crept forward with the others close behind. He peered into the cavern. He froze at the sight before him. Ten creatures that were as black as night walked around the cavern with boxes in their hands; the creatures didn't have faces or really any features that Jason could discern.

"What are they?" Piper whispered in Jason's ear.

"They look like shadows," Jason commented. Piper nodded in agreement.

Leo kneeled down behind Jason and Piper. "What are those boxes?"

Jason grabbed his friend by the collar before he pulled him away from the opening. "Leo, get back from there," he whisper yelled. Leo fell on his butt. "What in Hades?" Leo questioned. Jason glared at his friend. Leo realized what he was doing, his face turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry." Jason rolled his eyes.

Piper looked into the cavern over Jason's shoulder. She tensed when she saw the young girl in Native American garb ordering the shadow people around. She wore a wooden mask that covered her face. "Look at that little girl," she said.

Jason followed her gaze. When he looked at the girl he felt a strange sense of foreboding, like this child was important. "Who is she?" he asked out loud, but he knew that no one had the answer. Suddenly, darkness stretched out around Jason and his friends. The lanterns that Jason and Frank held began to dim.

"What's happening?" Frank asked worriedly.

Jason pulled Piper to his side and reached for his sword; however, it was too late, the shadows twisted around his arms and legs, preventing the son of Jupiter from attacking. Jason grunted as he pulled against his restraints, his body began to move, and he noticed the others were being pulled along with him. The five demigods moved into the cavern and toward the young girl, her face and even her eyes were obscured by the mask. Jason glared at her. "Let us go," he yelled.

The girl raised her hand before the light in the room began to fade and the shadow men began to melt and shift, until the five demigods stood within a cage made of black metal. Jason touched the bars, before he screamed in agony, he looked down at his hand, and the skin was ice cold like he touched liquid nitrogen. Piper took his hand in hers and inspected it. Jason smiled at her concern.

The little girl chuckled at the two demigods. "Oh, how sweet, I suppose you will like your cage, since both of you will be together."

Piper's eyes narrowed. She looked at the girl carefully. "You will let us go," she charmspoke.

The little girl laughed harder. "You can't charmspeak me, daughter of Aphrodite." Leo set his hand on fire and grabbed the bars. The flame extinguished immediately before the son of Hephaestus began to curse as his hand burned at the intense cold of the black metal. "You're all going nowhere now, but soon you will be going to Hades." She raised her hand; in it was a black box with red digital numbers that were scrolling down slowly.

"What is that?" Frank asked warily.

"A timer," the little girl responded. "Who are you?" Hazel asked. The little girl stepped toward the shadows before she turned back toward the demigods. She placed the timer on the floor. "My name is Stacia and I'm the Champion of Erebus and Nyx," she replied before she stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Once the girl disappeared all hell broke loose. Frank and Jason began to yell before Leo whistled loudly; it was something Percy had taught him how to do many years ago. Everyone became quiet. Leo pointed toward the timer as he looked around the room. "Be quiet and let me think," he chastised. The others frowned at his tone, but they stayed quiet. The timer read fifteen minutes. Leo looked around the room before he spotted multiple sets of high explosive attached to the walls and ceiling of the cavern. "Oh my gods."

"What is it?" Frank asked frantically.

Leo pointed to the explosives; everyone's face paled. "We gotta get out of here."

Piper smacked Leo in the back of the head. "No shit Sherlock," she replied. Jason gave Leo an amused smirk.

Leo rubbed his head as he glared at both of his friends. "We're about to die and your both making fun of me.

"Will you shut-up, how do we get out of here?" Frank asked on the verge of losing his temper.

Movement from the entrance of the cavern drew the group's attention. Frank and the others watched the entrance intently before a very familiar raven-haired demigod stepped into the room. At first they didn't recognize him since he had shaved.

"Percy," Hazel said, amazed at how similar he looked to the boy she remembered. Percy stared at the group before he gave them a mischievous smirk.

"Perseus Jackson, do not stand there acting the fool while we're trapped in this cage with explosives ready to go off," Piper scolded. Percy's face turned red. Jason smirked at his old friend's face.

Thalia stepped into the room as she gave Percy her classic smirk. "Owned," she said. Percy glared at her back as she walked toward her brother and the rest of their friends. She touched the cage before she cursed at how cold the bars were. "What in Hades are these made of?"

Annabeth walked in followed by the three gods and Nico. Jason and the others in his group all bowed toward the three gods. Athena and Artemis stepped into the cavern together followed by Poseidon. Athena looked at the bars carefully. Annabeth stood beside her. The two studied the bars closely.

Percy walked over to the timer. He knelt down beside it before he picked it up carefully. There was less than ten minutes left before the cavern exploded.

"Any way to disarm it?" Artemis asked.

Percy placed the timer back on the ground. "No, it's rigged to explode if the case is messed with in any way. We need to get them out of the cage and off the mountain before it explodes."

"How?" Poseidon asked. Percy ignored his question. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "What is he doing?"

Nico smiled. "Calling for help," he replied.

The shadows within the cavern began to grow. Jason and the others began to worry that the girl and the shadow creatures would return, but suddenly, the shadows exploded with Hellhounds. Mrs. O'Leary stood in the center surrounded by her children.

"Nico, shadow travel into the cave and begin pulling everyone out of the there. The cage won't prevent shadow travel," Percy directed.

Athena looked at the son of Poseidon skeptically. "How do you know?" Percy smiled at the question. "That little girl that Thalia and Annabeth saw created these didn't she?" he asked Jason and the others.

"She was here, but she had some shadow creatures with her. They melded together to create the cage," Jason explained. Percy looked at Nico questioningly. Nico wore a thoughtful expression before he shrugged his shoulders and ran into the nearest shadow. He appeared in the middle of the cage, which made Frank and Leo jump back in shock. Jason smiled at the scared looks on his friend's faces.

"Haze and Piper, grab my hand," Nico instructed. The two women grabbed his hand before they disappeared into a shadow on the other side of the cage. Nico stumbled slightly before Hazel steadied him. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Nico nodded. He took a deep breath before he disappeared within a shadow once again. He reappeared in the center of the cage. He stumbled again before Frank caught him.

"Nico, you're too weak to make two trips, you'll have to take the three of them," Percy said.

Thalia glared at Percy. "Nico, you can't transport that many at once," she protested.

"It's okay Thals, Percy is right, I won't be able to make two trips," Nico reassured. He turned toward his three friends. "Grab onto me." Jason, Frank and Leo grabbed a hold of Nico's climbing harness before the four disappeared into a shadow. They reappeared between Percy and Thalia. Percy grabbed Nico before he collapsed on the ground. Mrs. O'Leary walked over and Percy picked up his cousin like a rag doll and placed him on the back of the Hellhound.

"Everybody climb on," Percy said before he climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary. Annabeth and Thalia sat on one Hellhound. Athena and Artemis sat on another. Frank and Hazel climbed onto a Hellhound. Jason helped Piper on another before he climbed up behind her. That left Anik, Poseidon and Leo; the god of the sea climbed up on the Hellhound before he pulled the son of Hephaestus on behind him. Percy looked at the timer, there was only five minutes left. "Let's go, to the Argo II."

The Hellhounds jumped into the shadows before they disappeared with their riders. They appeared a few moments later on the deck of the Argo II. Jason jumped down with Piper behind him. Leo fell off

Anik; he stood up and ran to the controls. The Argo lurched into the air as Leo pulled on the controls. Everyone stumbled back at the angle of the ascent. Leo hit the engines and the Argo II powered out to sea.

A minute later the volcano erupted. A huge cloud of ash, smoke and poisonous gas billowed into the sky. Percy placed Nico on the deck careful not to injure his exhausted cousin before Percy ran up to Leo. "Set the course to the south, full speed," he yelled.

Jason eyed his old friend strangely. "That will take us out to sea."

Percy nodded. "We have to go to Hawaii," he replied. "Hawaii," Jason repeated. Percy nodded. "That's where we'll find Erebus and Nyx." Leo nodded before he set the course. "And the little girl," Leo suggested. "Yeah, she'll be there," Percy replied. Leo smiled. "Good, we owe her," Leo said menacingly. Percy smiled. "Just get us there Admiral," he added sarcastically.

_**AN: Percy and the others rescued them, but the volcano blew, that's two in one week, the plan of the two primordial gods is proceeding. Now the crew and the three gods are on their way to Hawaii and Mauna Loa, to find Erebus and Nyx, what will they find there, and can they stop them, stay tuned to find out.**_


	12. Wise Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 12: Wise Confessions

**Third Person's POV**

Percy stood in the center of a gym that the Hephaestus kids had setup in the lower decks of the Argo II. The walls were white with a tiled floor. Workout equipment and a basketball goal stood on one side of the room, while a large punching bag hung from the ceiling near one corner. Percy was dressed in a grey t-shirt with black gym shorts on. He completed a few punches to the bag before he executed a perfect roundhouse kick that sent the punching bag flailing from side to side erratically. He continued to beat the leather bag mercilessly, until he felt a presence behind him. He noticed Mrs. O'Leary and her son Anik move their heads to look at the person who had interrupted their sleep and their master's exercise. Percy concentrated again before he began to beat the bag.

The person behind him stopped walking as Mrs. O'Leary growled at them. "Perseus," a familiar female voice said. It sounded like Annabeth, but Percy could tell the difference. He turned around to come face to face with the goddess of wisdom. "Athena," he greeted.

Athena stared up at the man before her. He was no longer the teenage boy. He stood about six foot four inches in height, roughly the height of his father at his human size. His eyes were almost identical to his father, in both color and in the pain and beauty they held within them. He was grown and more than that, he was very powerful. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Percy studied the goddess for a few moments. Her question wasn't an order; he wondered why she wasn't acting all high and mighty, like Artemis. Athena shifted slightly from foot to foot; she felt self-conscious at the way he studied her, like a threat, or some interesting rock formation. "About?" he questioned.

"Everything that matters," Athena replied cryptically.

Percy nodded; he knew someone would finally ask him to explain further. He never thought it would be Athena, but now that he thought about it, he knew that she hated not knowing, just like Annabeth. "Okay," he said before he began to take the gloves off his hands. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. He grabbed a bottle of water and downed it one giant gulp. He sat on a bench at the far side of the room. Athena sat beside him. "Where do you want to start?"

Athena took a deep breath. "I know about what your father did," she said. Percy stiffened before he looked at her curiously. "He told me."

Percy was surprised by that admission. "That's surprising," he commented. Athena nodded. "Your father and I haven't fought in years. I blame you for that," she said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

Percy chuckled. "You're welcome," he replied sarcastically, which earned a glare from the goddess.

"That wasn't a thank you," she said tersely. Percy raised his hands in surrender. He knew better than to tick off Athena. "Okay, so what else do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave Annabeth?" Percy was about to reply, but Athena raised her hand. "Don't tell me about the fight the two of you had or the disownment from your father. That's not the main reason, was it?"

Percy eyes grew big. How did she know, he thought? He slumped down in defeat in his chair. "Too smart," he muttered. Athena smiled at the comment.

"It was my fault," he murmured. Athena heard him, but she didn't know what he meant. "What was your fault?" she asked.

"My fight with Annabeth, and the one with my dad, they were just additional reasons; they weren't the most prominent." Athena just looked at him; Percy could see in her eyes that she wanted him to continue. Percy looked into the eyes of the goddess. "You once told me that my fatal flaw was dangerous, that I would give up the world to save a friend, and that my flaw would destroy me."

Athena nodded. "I also told you after the Battle for Manhattan that I might have been wrong about you," she reminded him.

Percy gave her a small smile. "Well, you were wrong and right about my flaw."

Athena looked at him curiously. "How so?"

"You were wrong about me giving up the world to save someone close to me, but you were right about it destroying me."

Athena was very curious now. "Explain," she said simply.

He looked behind the goddess before he stared at the two sleeping Hellhounds in the room. No one else was there. "When I… we… were in Tartarus," Percy began, but the memories were too much for him. Athena didn't really know what to do. "Just take it slow Perseus," she reassured. Percy nodded. "I was captured for a while before Annabeth and… Bob rescued me," Percy said. Athena remembered the story her daughter told her. "While I was captured, Gaea spoke in my mind; she told me that her minions would kill my family, if I didn't join her." Athena was shocked. No one knew any of this. "I told them where to go," Percy said with a small smirk. "To say she wasn't happy was an understatement. I got a real good beating over that." Athena remembered the shape Percy was in when they had been rescued. She was always thankful that Apollo was able to heal them, at least the physical damage.

"What's that have to do with you leaving?" Athena questioned.

Percy shook his head. "Don't you get it, they killed my family right after that," he exploded, unable to hold in the emotions. Athena's face paled. "I didn't give up the world. I gave up my family."

Athena was stunned. "I'm sorry," she said, still trying to overcome her shock. "Why did that make you leave?"

A tear ran down Percy's cheek. "That's how I destroyed myself. I blamed myself and Poseidon. All I had left was Annabeth and my friends. After Poseidon disowned me; I decided to leave. I couldn't allow my flaw to be used against me again. I had to leave everyone. That day my flaw destroyed me, but I couldn't stop helping others. That's why I work with volcanoes. I enjoy geology and the outdoors. I can save lives, but without getting personally involved."

"What about Annabeth? Didn't you think it would hurt her when you left?"

Percy wiped his eyes. "I did, but after our fight, well, I thought she was glad to get rid of me."

Athena rolled her eyes. "You really were a Seaweed Brain," she began as her grey eyes lit up in amusement. "If you still believe that, then you really haven't changed."

Percy chuckled lightly. "Annabeth…she didn't move on did she?"

Athena sighed tiredly. "She tried; we all tried to help her, but she really truly cares for you. I don't think that really ever changed." Percy smiled, but Athena could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt her, I thought I was protecting her," he said. Athena nodded. "What do you think now?" she asked.

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "I think it's about time that I talked to her, but I think it needs to wait until after this quest."

Athena stood up. "Don't let it wait too long," she advised. Percy stood up as well. "You know I was completely wrong about your flaw. It didn't destroy you, it only caused you pain, but life is full of second chances, don't waste yours." Athena walked toward the door, but before she opened it, she turned back to the son of Poseidon. "You need to forgive your father and yourself. What happened to your family was no one's fault, but Gaea's." Athena opened the door and stepped outside. She closed the door before her hand shot out quickly and took the baseball cap off her daughter's head. "It isn't nice to eavesdrop." Annabeth was frozen in shock. "Maybe I should take this back."

"Mother… I just…" Annabeth couldn't finish. Athena placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I understand; you needed to know," Athena finished for her daughter.

Annabeth looked back at the door to the gym. "He's such an idiot," she said.

Athena chuckled. "An idiot that you love," she clarified.

Annabeth blushed. "I do love him, but he's so different. Does he even love me anymore?"

Athena laughed at the question. "That boy or man has never stopped loving you. That's one thing that won't change. Beside, he's a rather smart man, even if he's oblivious to some things, I approve of whatever you decide. He might want to wait until after this quest, but I think you should make your own decisions. Go to him now, if you want." Athena smiled at her daughter one last time before she handed her the baseball cap and walked down the hallway toward the ship's galley.

Annabeth stared after her mother for a moment before she turned back to the door. She stared at the wooden door worriedly. She really didn't know what to do, but she couldn't wait. She couldn't sit or stand near him without knowing if they had a future together. She took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. "Here I go," she whispered to herself before she opened the door. She stopped in the door way as she watched Percy; he sat on the bench where had during his conversation with Athena. She closed the door behind her. Percy looked up from his bench; he froze at the sight of her. "Percy, can we talk?"

To Percy, the question sounded more like a plea, instead of a question. He remembered his conversation with Athena. He wanted to wait, but it wasn't up to him alone, Annabeth had a stake in the conversation, and he was the one that left. He swallowed his pride before a small smile stretched across his mouth. "I think it's about time," he replied, a wave of relief washed over him.

Annabeth walked toward him before she took a seat on the bench beside him. Percy was so grown up now, it was a little intimidating to her. He wasn't the insanely brave teenager, she remembered. He was a man, with a life and career. A man who had lived alone for nearly ten years, except for his time with Mrs. O'Leary and her pups. "I kind of heard you and my mom talk," she admitted.

Percy wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn't, she just made the situation easier. "I'm sorry that I left you," he admitted.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, for pushing you away," Annabeth conceded.

Percy shook his head before a wry smile stretched across his face. Annabeth watched him curiously. "We're both sorry, so why don't we stop with the pity party?"

Annabeth smiled. "You're still a Seaweed Brain." Percy chuckled at the nickname. "True, but I've tried to be less of one."

Annabeth looked into his green eyes. They were still the most beautiful color she'd ever seen, but now they held so much emotion and knowledge, they almost took her breath away. "I think you've succeeded Doctor Jackson."

Percy reached out and took her hand. "I was so lost without you at first, if it hadn't been for school, and then work, I don't know what would've happened."

"I was lost too. I blamed myself, and then you, I poured myself into my work. It was the only way I could escape from the pain." Annabeth squeezed his hand. "I tried to move on, our friends were there, but life just didn't seem right without you."

Percy scooted closer to her before he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "I've been closed off from people for so long; I wasn't sure if I could be with people anymore."

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder. "We've all missed you so much, especially Thalia. She won't admit it, but you're her brother, just as much as Jason is."

Percy placed his chin on the top of her head. "I missed everyone. I didn't know how much, until you all came here."

Annabeth shifted before Percy let her sit up. She looked into his eyes questioningly. "What happens after the quest?"

Percy frowned. "I don't know, but I can't go back to being alone," he conceded. "However, I can't leave Alaska, it's my home now, and it's a part of me, just like I'm a part of it." A true genuine smile stretched across his face. "Alaska is truly my home, it's strange, but I've always felt connected to it, even on my first quest here."

Annabeth wore a thoughtful expression. "I felt it too," she admitted. Percy looked at her strangely. "Alaska is so wild and free. I feel connected to it, me the architect, the city girl, but that's the way I feel."

Percy smiled. "You're so much more than a city girl to me."

"Pretty cheesy, Doctor Jackson," Annabeth replied amusedly.

Percy laughed. "I think you like to call me that more than Seaweed Brain."

"It's harder to call you Seaweed Brain when you have a Ph.d."

Percy leaned forward until their noses were only an inch apart. "I still think you're the Wise Girl," he admitted. Annabeth smiled. Percy moved closer until his lips hovered over hers. "You're my Wise Girl." He moved forward as his lips met hers. Annabeth smiled into the kiss before Percy deepened it. The two poured all of their emotions into the kiss, until they finally came up for air. They both stared into each other's eyes. "Wow," Annabeth said. Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "I couldn't have said that better myself."

_**AN: Now we know the real reason Percy left, Annabeth and Percy are back together, but Percy still hasn't forgiven himself or his father. Stay tuned for the next chapter when they arrive in Hawaii and the next part of their quest.**_


	13. Faded Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier

Chapter 13: Faded Anger

**Third Person's POV**

Percy and Annabeth stepped onto the deck of the Argo II; the rest of the crew just stared at them in shock. Leo was the first to react. He wolf whistled before he fell to the ground after Thalia punched him in the stomach. Leo rubbed his abdomen as he stared up at the huntress. Thalia avoided his gaze as she turned back to admire Annabeth and Percy, the couple, Percabeth as the Aphrodite cabin always called them. "It's about time," she said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Athena marveled at the happy smiles on both Annabeth's and Percy's faces. She hadn't seen Annabeth so happy in a long time. She gave Percy a short nod before she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see the god of seas. He forced a smile before he walked to the bow of the ship and sat down. Athena walked past the demigods as they congratulated Percy and Annabeth, even Artemis seemed happy for the couple. Athena followed Poseidon until he sat down at the edge of the bow with his feet hanging over the edge of the deck. She stopped a few paces from him before she decided to join him. She sat down beside him, but didn't say anything.

"He can forgive her, but not me," Poseidon whispered, but Athena heard him.

"She really didn't do anything wrong," Athena explained.

Poseidon turned his head toward her. "He's all that I have left, and I threw him away."

Athena felt her heart clench at the pained look in her rival's eyes. "You made mistakes, but Perseus will forgive you, but it will take time."

"You're right about me, I let my anger and my stupid pride, get the best of me, and it even overcame my loyalty."

Athena sighed. "You made a mistake, a terrible one, but you have to overcome it. How many people depend on you?"

"Atlantis, the people need me," Poseidon said. Athena nodded. "I let my grief and guilt blind me to their needs."

"Don't beat yourself up anymore. You have to forgive yourself." Athena urged.

Poseidon ran his hand through his hair. Athena smiled at the gesture, it was one that she knew well, Poseidon was nervous and frustrated. "What about Percy?"

Athena's smile widened. She knew that Poseidon loved his son dearly; it was one of the things that she admired about him. He cared for his children, a lot. "You both need to forgive yourselves. Neither one of you caused their deaths."

"I could have prevented it. Percy could have prevented it," Poseidon said as the last part slipped out.

Athena gave him a curious look. "Why do you think Percy could have prevented it?" Did he know about the offer that Gaea had extended to Perseus?

"He chose to fall with Annabeth. He could have stayed on the quest; instead he left to save her."

Athena just stared at him in shock. "He loves her," she began. She began to get mad now. "How could you blame him for staying with someone he loves?"

"He saved your daughter, but his absence let Sally and my child die."

Athena's grey eyes darkened before she slapped the god of the seas across the face. "How can you be so selfish?" Poseidon's mouth fell open before he clutched his bruised cheek. "What happened to the Poseidon that sacrificed his home to stop Typhon? The man who loved his son so much that he would go against the ancient laws to see him?"

Tears began to fall down his face. "I'm sorry," he said. His voice was broken. His green eyes clouded over. "I failed them; it was only my fault, no one else's." He broke down and sobbed into his hands. Athena's anger all but left her. Her mind told her to leave him to his grief and self-loathing, but her heart broke at the sight and sound of her defeated rival.

She wrapped her arm around his back before she pulled him into an awkward hug. Poseidon cried into her shoulder. Athena thought that she'd feel repulsed at how close she was to her long-time rival, but she didn't. She felt something strange. She felt her shoulder tingle at where his forehead pressed against it. His breath as it swept down her arm made goose-bumps on her skin. She felt heat in her chest and her cheeks began to redden. It was a new sensation, one she'd never felt before. "I accept your apology, but it wasn't your entire fault. You failed to protect them, but there was a war, a terrible one with losses on both sides." Poseidon stopped crying. He pulled away from her and looked deep within her eyes. "Tell me what to do," he said, his voice was desperate. Athena swallowed hard. She'd never seen him this way before. She looked into his eyes, those sea green eyes that were exactly like those of his son. "You need to act like the god of seas, this self-pity and brokenness do not become you."

Poseidon nodded before he wiped the tears away. "Triton hates me and so does Perseus; they're all that I have. What do I have to live for?"

Athena stared into his green eyes. "You have your domain, Atlantis and the people and creatures that rely on you."

Poseidon's eyes widened at her words. He shook his head a few times as if he was removing water from his ears. "Some god of the seas I am," he confessed. Athena smiled. "You care about your children and you feel remorse, it's nothing to be ashamed about. In fact, I think it makes you more of a man, but now it is time to overcome, time to return to the world that needs you."

Poseidon stood up. Athena followed his lead. "I have a nephew to rescue and the world to save."

"Don't you mean, we?"

Poseidon grinned at the goddess. He held out his hand toward her. Athena looked at it thoughtfully before she took it. When their hands touched a spark shot through both of their arms. They both blushed at the sensation. Poseidon pulled her up. Poseidon looked back toward the sound of the others. Thalia and Artemis were talking to the side, while the others gathered around Percy and Annabeth. "First, I need to talk to my son."

Athena shot him a worried look. "Is this the right time?"

Poseidon forced a smile. "It's well overdue," he replied. Athena nodded. She gave him a reassuring smile before he let go of her hand. Athena would never admit it, but she missed the way he held her hand. The two walked toward the group. The demigods that surrounded Percy and Annabeth parted as soon as they saw Poseidon and Athena approach. Percy's crooked grin turned into a frown when he spotted his father, but the frown faded when he saw the determined and rather angry glare he received from Athena. "Perseus, we need to talk."

Percy stared into the green eyes of his… of Poseidon. "Very well," Percy began. He took off his jacket before he handed his shoulder holster to Annabeth; he unbuckled his belt and handed the 44 magnum to Nico, the boy's eyes widened in surprise. Percy reached down and pulled out his Bowie knife before he handed it to Jason. "I'll expect those back," he said as he sent a warning glare toward Nico. The son of Hades sighed in defeat. Percy stepped forward; he gave a small smile to Annabeth before he followed his father toward the bow of the ship, but he stopped a few paces from the others.

Poseidon turned back to see why his son was following him. Percy took a pen out of his pocket before he uncapped it, the celestial bronze sword extended into his hand. He looked at the blade, and then at Poseidon. "You probably want this back," he said. Poseidon stared at his son curiously. "since you disowned me and everything." Percy threw the blade which stuck into the metal decking of the ship.

Poseidon stepped toward the blade before he turned back to his son. "You're not disowned," he began. Percy's eyes narrowed at his father's words. Poseidon forgot about the sword before he stepped closer to his son. Athena, Annabeth and the others all watched and listened curiously, but also with a bit of trepidation. Poseidon closed the distance between him and his son. "I'm so sorry, Per…" The lord of the seas never got to finish his sentence as Percy took the opportunity to hit Poseidon in the face with a right cross. The sound of the strike echoed through the ship and Poseidon was knocked off his feet and onto the metal deck below him. "I never forgot our fight. I didn't even punch you that hard, but you nearly killed me with that blast of water."

Poseidon stood up, but the left side of his jaw was red and already a deep purple bruise was forming. "You certainly didn't hold back now," Poseidon said as he stretched his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

Percy swung again, but this time Poseidon ducked under the strike. "Defend yourself Poseidon, oh great lord of seas," Percy mocked.

Poseidon gritted his teeth, but he couldn't lose his temper, besides, Percy was most likely stronger than him now as they were outside the domain of the Olympians. "Percy, you have to believe me, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Percy shook his head. "You were mad that I hit you, I get that. I'm not really mad about the fight. I'm mad that you let them die," he began. "I'm mad that you threw me out when I needed you," Percy whispered, but Poseidon heard him.

"Percy…" Poseidon began to say before Percy threw a left hook at him, Poseidon ducked under the strike, and unfortunately Percy had anticipated it as he punched his father in the stomach with his right fist. Poseidon stumbled backwards as the air was forcibly removed from his lungs. Jason and Leo both winced at how hard Percy was punching. "Percy, I got mad, it was a mistake, I tried to rectify it, but you were already gone."

"It took you a year Poseidon. A whole damn year for you to try and make amends. By then I was in Alaska. I had tried to start a new life, to forget my past, but I never could. I closed off my emotions and buried myself in school, and then work."

"Percy, I'm so sorry, I was in another war with Oceanus. Amphitrite got hurt, and then faded. I blamed myself for that too. I blamed myself for Sally and your sister, I blamed myself for hurting you, and I blamed myself for Amphitrite's fading. All I can do is place the blame on me. You have every right to hate me, to want to hurt me, but I can tell you, it's nothing worse than what I've done to myself. You hate me and Triton hates me, even Tyson hates me." Poseidon fell back onto the ground before he began cry into his hands.

Percy just stood over his father. His clenched fists relaxed as he stared down at the defeated and broken god. Athena watched everything; she knew that all her hard work to help Poseidon was for naught. He needed Percy to forgive him. He needed his favorite son to survive. Poseidon's form began to flicker.

Athena and Artemis ran forward. "He's fading," Athena yelled. Percy stood in shock. Athena looked up at Percy as she kneeled next to Poseidon. "I hope you're happy." Percy stumbled back. "I didn't… I didn't want this," he stammered. "He needs you, but you let your anger and hate blind you. You acted no better than your father," Athena replied. Percy stared at the goddess; her word echoing within his mind. Tears began to flow down Percy's cheeks. He rushed forward and fell to his knees by his father's side, opposite from Athena and Artemis. The two goddesses just stared at Percy in surprise, but Athena's grey eyes shined with hope.

Percy grabbed his father's hand. Poseidon's form stopped flickering. He looked up into his son's tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry."

Poseidon smiled when his son called him dad. "Please forgive me," he said weakly.

Percy nodded as a few tears drops fell onto his father's chest. "I forgive you dad, please… please don't leave me."

Poseidon's smile grew. "You don't hate me?"

Percy shook his head. "I was just mad. I was just stupid that's all."

Poseidon tried to chuckle, but he winced before he tightened his grip on his dad's hand. "That makes two of us."

Percy smiled. "I missed you so much dad. I'm sorry for starting that fight," he said.

Poseidon shook his head. "Not your fault. I let them die. I didn't even keep track of them. I thought they'd be safe, and when you fell into Tartarus… I did everything to help you… you an Annabeth." Percy just stared at his dad in shock. He looked to Athena, but the goddess was just as surprised. "I pleaded with my brother to help you, but he was too busy with his own problems in the underworld, he let me search his domain however. I walked for days to find a way to get into Tartarus, a way to save both of you, but I couldn't. I was too weak, until Iapetus, I mean Bob found me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked.

Poseidon smiled. "My pride wouldn't let me. I failed you. I couldn't find a way."

Percy shook his head. "Bob found us dad. He promised Annabeth and me he would get us out. He said that he promised someone that he would save us." Percy looked up at Annabeth, who was standing beside him. "It was you. He promised you." Poseidon nodded.

Poseidon moved so he was sitting up. "Don't overexert yourself," Athena scolded. Poseidon smiled before he chuckled softly. "Why so worried Owl Head?" he asked. Athena sighed. "I'm not worried, but someone has to keep you from being stupid," she replied.

Poseidon's crooked grin grew. "A good thing that I keep you around," he said before he began to cough loudly. Percy gripped his father's hand tighter. "Don't leave us dad," he urged. Poseidon shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured. "Percy… I've always been proud of you. You're the best son anyone could have. I don't tell you that enough. I love you son."

Percy's tears began to flow again. Percy wrapped his arms around his father as the two cried. A blue-green aura appeared around the two. Athena and the others rose to their feet before they backed away. The power of the aura almost overwhelmed them. Athena looked down before she finally realized what was happening. "We've crossed into a part of the Pacific that is in Poseidon's domain," she said.

Percy and Poseidon both held onto each other as the strength returned to the god of the seas. Percy helped his father stand up. They both held onto each other's shoulders. "How do you feel dad?"

Poseidon grinned. "A lot better since you called me dad," he admitted. Percy's grin widened. They both turned to look at the others that watched them closely. Artemis stepped forward. "It's about time, men are so stupid," she said before she stalked away. Thalia smiled before she ran to catch up with the goddess.

Athena smiled at her sisters as they walked back toward the aft of the ship. "You look better Barnacle Beard."

Poseidon smiled at the goddess. "I feel better, Nerd." He stepped toward the goddess before they were lost in a sea of arguments and name calling. Jason and the other demigods just watched them in shock before they walked away shaking their heads at the two rivals actions. Annabeth stayed near Percy. "You okay?" she asked. Percy smiled. "I feel a lot better," he replied. "It feels good to forgive," she said. "How do you know that?" he asked. Annabeth laced her arm through his. "I'm the Wise Girl, remember?" Percy chuckled. "I could never forget that."

_**AN: A little drama and fluff, next stop Hawaii and the confrontation with Nyx and Erebus, stay tuned.**_


End file.
